Revenge was sweet
by catatbed
Summary: After ten hours of captivity in the Giant's castle, Hook decides that he wants revenge on Emma. What happens when Hook catches up to her and takes her captive? Will she resent him, or will something blossom out of their adventure together? Hook x Swan finding their way back to Storybrooke together. Revenge certainly is sweet...
1. Revenge at Last

**Here's the first chapter of my Hook-Emma fanfic. It's a little long and definitely not the best work I've done; this chapter just felt awkward to write for some reason. I think after I get to the second and third chapters, though, it'll get better. So...please give it a read and tell me what you think in the comment section! :)**

She sucked in a pained breath and her eyes shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet his hurt stare. Her words were regretful and apologetic, her manner unsure and tentative. She spoke quietly, as though if he didn't hear her it would all just go away. "I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you," she said, turning away from him, "I'm sorry." Those two words provoked an outraged, disbelieving response from the pirate she had locked up. "You're _sorry_? You're _sorry?!_ I got you here, I got you the compass!" Emma turned heatedly back to him and spat, "_I _got the compass." Captain Hook just shook his head and asked her in a pitiful voice, "You're just going to leave me to die? Let that beast eat me, crush my bones?" His words were impassioned and desperate. The woman told him acridly, "He's _not_ a beast and you're _not_ gonna die." However, her next words were laced with regret and her expression was apologetic. "I just need a head start, that's all." And with that, she walked away. No matter what Killian did, how loud or angrily he shouted her name, pleaded with her to come back, she would not turn around. The last he saw of the beautiful blond was her back turned to him, doing exactly what she feared he would to to her. And with that memory ingrained in his mind, with ten hours to do nothing but sit and contemplate everything that had happened, Killian Jones decided on one thing: he _would_ have his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin _and_ Emma, if it was the last thing he did. All there was left to do was wait. Revenge _was_ sweet.

* * *

Emma was shaking as she climbed down the beanstalk, eyes brimmed with tears. She could hardly believe that she had just done that, betrayed Killian, left him even after all they had done together. _I'm just as bad as him, _she thought angrily to herself. _I lie, I betray. I'm a backstabber. _She imagined Killian sitting dejectedly, head leaning against the wall she had chained him to. He was probably imagining innumerable ways that he could torture her, to get back at her for what she had done. And she did not blame him. She had feared that he would do exactly that to her, get the compass and leave her behind, so she had done it first. Because she was afraid of being betrayed, she became the betrayer. It was a sickening thought, one that made Emma want to climb back up the beanstalk and undo what she'd done, but it was too late for that. Mulan would be cutting down the beanstalk at any moment, and then they would both be stranded up there. And that meant she would be even longer away from Henry.

The young boy's face swam in front of her eyes and his childish laugh echoed in her ears. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face and eased some of her pain. Doing a bad thing for the greater good made it alright, didn't it? Sometimes battles had to be lost so that the war could be won, sacrifices had to be made. And Killian's was a fair sacrifice, right? Emma liked to think it was. It wasn't like she had abandoned him forever, left him to die of starvation or thirst. The man would be set free before dawn. He would be alright. _Please let him be alright. _Emma prayed, though she didn't know why. She told herself it was because she couldn't stand to have his blood on her hands if he got hurt, but perhaps there was another reason, one too profound or meaningful for her to acknowledge or accept. For now, though, she tried to push all those thoughts aside and focus on getting to the bottom of the beanstalk before it was cut down; she had to get back to Henry.

Emma reached the ground much more quickly than she expected, and was unsurprised to see her mother and Mary Margaret in a brawl. They were tearing savagely at each other, Mary Margaret summoning all her strength to keep the woman warrior from the beanstalk, and Mulan desperately trying to fulfill the promise she had made to Emma. _  
_

"Stop!" Emma shouted to the women, who immediately turned their heads. Mary Margaret's eyes lit up as she stumbled to get to her daughter. "Emma! Are you okay?" Her voice was frantic and worried, and she was running to her as quickly as her feet would allow. "Two earthquakes and a jump from a beanstalk; I think my brain's still rattling around a little bit." Emma replied sarcastically, wiping the dirt from her pants. Mulan replied to that statement with a blunt and even tone, shooting a cold glance towards Mary Margaret. "I did what you ordered. Nothing more than that." Then she turned to Emma and with a hopeful tone asked, "Did you get it?" Emma smiled slyly, announcing proudly, "Yep." She thrust the object towards Mulan, who regarded it with a look of infatuation and shock. Her moment of pride, however, was stolen from her when Aurora asked concernedly, "Where's Hook?" Emma, trying her best to sound indifferent, replied, "He's detained. Let's go, get your stuff. We've got ten hours before he follows us." Those words were followed by Aurora's asking in a confused voice "_What?_ How?" Sighing, Emma told her, "I have...a friend looking after him until then."

The rest of the day they spent walking through the forest, traveling as quickly as they could as the daylight slowly failed them. By the time they stopped, the sun was touching the horizon and the sky was a beautiful mixture of pink, purple and gold. It was certainly a sight to behold. "I think we should stop here." Mulan stated factually. Everyone agreed readily, though whether it was because they thought it was a good resting sight or because they were so tired was unclear. "I'll search for firewood." Mary Margaret said, starting off in a random direction. "And I'll start setting up camp. Emma, do you think you can try to find some water? I think I hear a spring nearby." Emma nodded distantly, too tired to form a verbal answer. She picked up the bucket that Mulan was offering her and headed off towards the sound of running water.

The stream was close enough so that Emma found it easily, but already she was so exhausted that she was sure she couldn't go back. _I'll rest my legs for a second here_. She told herself, sitting down in a pile of muddy leaves. She was sitting directly in one of the few rays of sunshine left, and the light glistened off her golden hair and warmed her from head to toe. With only the sound of the water to hear, Emma felt a surreal happiness spread through her. This was the most relaxed, the happiest she had felt in a long time. She took her shoes off and dipped them in the stream, enjoying the feel of clean, fresh water, however cold it might be. It felt like she hadn't taken a bath in ages, and she was thankful for the sense of purity this gave her. Relishing the moment, Emma closed her eyes and tilted her head back, soaking in the sun that was quickly disappearing. Ever so lightly, she began humming to herself a tune that she remembered from childhood. Though she did not have many happy memories of her younger years, this particular song made brought a smile to her face every time she heard it. It made her think of autumn, when the leaves turn their beautiful red and orange and brown and fall to the ground, making that delicious crinkly sound when you step on them. Despite herself, despite everything that had happened in the last day, and the last few months for that matter, Emma smiled. The smile was genuine and natural, honest to the core. The world disintegrated around her, replaced instead by a perfect dream world with her mother and her father and Henry, all together in her home. There had never been a curse, she had never been abandoned. All was well.

"Emma? Emma! Emma, where are you? Are you okay?" Emma's eyes immediately shot open. Mary Margaret's frantic voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere, filled with distress. _I'm supposed to be getting water, aren't I?_ Emma thought to herself, filling up the bucket as quickly as she could. She wondered briefly how long she had spent by the stream, and then realized that the sun had all but disappeared, and the forest had taken on the sinister and dark feel of night. Obviously, she had spent much too long. "I'm here, Mary Margaret! I'm fine!" she called as loud as she could, not wanting her mother to worry anymore than she already was. "I'll be right there!" She ran up to the campsite, where Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora were all sitting by a campfire, faces staring intently into it, as if pondering. When they all heard her coming, their faces bore signs of relief while Mary Margeret ran over to her daughter, giving her a strong hug and almost making her drop the bucket of water. "Are you okay? What were you doing? We were all so worried that something had happened to you!" she said, voice shaking. Emma rubbed her arms soothingly, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about; she was okay. "I just got distracted over by the stream. It was so calm down there, I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." Her voice was quiet and she was staring ashamedly down at the ground like she was a child who had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "It's alright. I-I just worry about you sometimes." her mother responded understandingly.

Sighing, Emma sat down on a log next to Aurora, trying hard to avoid her eyes and Mulan's. She wasn't in the mood for talking. However, it seemed like they were hell-bent on it. "So, Emma...How exactly did you get the compass? Was it hard? Did you see the giant? What were they like?" Aurora asked excitedly. Mulan, too, had something to ask. "And what in the _hell_ happened to captain Hook?" Emma sighed again. It would be a long night.

* * *

By the time Killian had descended the beanstalk, it was already nightfall. He would have a difficult time finding his way in the woods, but after sleeping for ten hours in the Giant's castle, he was more than ready for a challenge. He could never sit still for that long, anyway. And besides, he had a conceited blonde and her band of a princess, queen and warrior to hunt down. A little darkness wasn't going to stop him.

The forest of Nar'sha was intimidating at night, he had to admit. The animals' glowing green and yellow eyes seemed to follow him where ever he went while the constant cover of darkness for whatever creature might be stalking him made him even more uneasy. Perhaps most disgruntling, though, was knowledge that Cora might be in the woods with him, watching his every step. The woman was capable of cruel and impossible things, things even Killian would never dare inflict upon his worst enemy. The fact that he had failed her certainly had not put him on her good side, and the fact that he was all alone with only a sword and his feeble night vision to protect him against her limitless magical powers made Killian Jones...scared? _No, not scared. Never scared. Unsure, cautious, perhaps even anxious, but not scared, _he told himself. _I'm Captan Hook, damn it! _

He was torn, however, from his thoughts of Cora and animal eyes when he heard an agitated and fraught voice calling into the night. At first, he did not understand it and put his hand tentatively to his sword. But then, after listening intently, he learned that it was saying: "Emma? Emma! Emma, where are you? Are you okay?" An evil grin spread wide across Killian Jones' face. He recognized the voice to be that of Emma's mother, Snow White. It hadn't even been a day and he had already caught them. God was on his side! He began running excitedly towards the voice, a quiet laugh escaping his lips. Revenge _was_ sweet.

* * *

Dinner had hardly been filling, as they had fed on whatever scraps they had left of honey cakes and bread. It was all stale and tasteless, but food was food was food was food. The meal had left all four women wanting for more, but none of them complained. They were all too proud and strong to complain. So, it was for that reason that they all four went to bed with empty stomachs and hidden frowns, each curling up in their own spot around the fire. Everyone, that is, except for Emma. Her mind was too busy to allow her to sleep, and instead she decided to watch over the others. She noted that Mary Margaret and Aurora had fallen asleep surprisingly close to each other, heads only inches apart with hands interlocked. She didn't think much of it; Mary Margaret had been quick to make friends in Storybrooke, why would it be any different here? But why were they holding hands...? It was an unimportant question that could be addressed another time. Emma's mind shifted instead to the events of the day, no matter how hard she tried not to think about it. She could still hear the way Killian had asked her, "The compass is in your hand. Why do you do this to me now?" She remembered the pleading look he had given her before she had turned her back to him, how he had screamed her name, begged her to come back. _I'm a backstabber_. Emma told herself for what must have been the hundredth time that day. _I'm a lying, deceiving backstabber. No different from him_. The words in her mind were accusing and angry, as though it was Killian himself who spoke them. _"_Hook, if you can hear this, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. It's all for Henry. I only did it to get back to Henry. I'm sorry" she whispered quietly to herself, wondering somehow if he could hear her. Wondering somehow if he could forgive her. Wondering...wondering...wondering...her eyelids began to droop and shake with the effort of keeping them open. Emma let out a deep, relaxed breath and let her muscles recline. Her breaths and mind were slowing, submitting to the heavy force of exhaustion. As when she finally let herself doze off, Emma's last waking thoughts were those of Hook.

When she awoke, it was to Mulan and Mary Margaret discussing something in hushed yet angry whispers. The fire had long since died out and Emma found herself surprisingly cold. The sun had just begun creeping over the horizon, casting a gentle light on the travelers. Groggily, Emma pushed herself into a sitting position and yawned obnoxiously, trying to make it known to the bickering women that she was awake. They paid her little mind, though, just kept talking amongst themselves. Emma rolled her eyes and bent down to the fire pit, covering it with dirt as she was taught by Snow so that they could not be followed. Then, she walked over to Aurora and gently shook the girl awake. When she opened her eyes, she looked as if she hadn't even slept a wink. "Are you okay?" Emma asked concernedly. "Your eyes are all red." Aurora flicked her hand dismissively and assured Emma it was nothing. She gave her a skeptical glance, but decided that she better let the princess have her space. "Whatever you say."

Emma and Mulan were still fighting when Emma walked over to them, as though they did not even notice she were there. _How polite_, Emma thought frustratedly. It was going to be a long day if the two kept squabbling like this. "Look, I'm gonna go fetch some water from the stream, okay?" she said to the two women. Mary Margaret gave her a kind smile and brief nod before turning her attention back to the warrior. Emma rolled her eyes and left the two to their fighting.

The stream was just as relaxing this morning, just as clear and pristine. The sound was calming and the smell was...fresh. The refreshing air did nothing, however, for Emma's chills. This morning was much crisper and colder than the previous ones. Sighing, Emma leaned down and dipped the bucket in the icy water, wanting to get back to camp as quickly as possible. Maybe Mulan would have a blanket that she could wrap herself in. As she stood, though, Emma swore to herself that she heard a disturbance somewhere among the trees to her right. A branch snapping, leaves crackling. _It's probably because my nerves are on edge. I've got nothing to worry about. _she assured herself, _absolutely nothing to-_ The sound came again, though this time it was louder and came from behind her. Before she could react, however, she felt a body behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand covering her mouth. Then, in her ear, she heard a deep and seductive voice whispering, "Miss me, love?"_  
_

Revenge _was _sweet.


	2. Throwing Punches

"Emma struggled in Hook's arms, desperately thrashing in a vain attempt to escape. The man only laughed condescendingly at her feeble efforts, hardly even trying to subdue the feisty blonde. His superior laughter made Emma even angrier, and she managed to elbow him in his stomach and let out a barely audible scream. That certainly seemed take away some of Hook's amusement. "That's not very nice you know, Princess." he whispered in her ear through clenched teeth. Emma would have responded with a snide "Whoever said I was nice, _Hook_?" if it had not been for the hand that was clenched tightly over her mouth. She contented herself with repeatedly thrusting all her weight body weight against him and kicking whatever body parts she could come into contact with. The pirate, however, seemed an immovable boulder. No matter what she did, he would not falter. _I must have underestimated him, _Emma thought, impressed. _But that doesn't make him any less unbearable. _In fact, it made him even more unbearable, if that were possible.

"Squirming really isn't going to help you right now, love." Killian told her, "If you just go with it..." Emma landed a nice blow to his calf with her foot and Hook finally stumbled, but not long enough for Emma to escape. "You'll sincerely regret that." he whispered angrily in her ear, taking his arm away from her wast and pressing his hook to her neck. Killian gave Emma a good shove, evoking a terrified gasp from her, and forced her to move forward, still covering her mouth with his hand and holding her a hook-point. "If you want to see your boy again, you'll start walking." he threatened, revealing the contents of his pockets. Inside, there was a small, golden compass, identical to the one Emma had stolen from the giant. _How did he get that, _she asked herself, stupefied. _It doesn't even matter now. He has the advantage, and I'm just the plaything he's using to get back to Rumple. _ Emma closed her eyes, trying to regain control of her thoughts and emotions, before abiding by the despicable pirate. _I'll do whatever I have to to get back to Henry_, she vowed. _Even if that means putting up with Hook._

The couple had been walking for at least three hours before Hook finally deemed it safe to let go of Emma, and at least two hours more before he allowed them a stop. The sun had just reached its zenith in the sky, and Emma was unbelievably hungry. "Do you even have food, Hook? Or did you just hope that we'd happen upon a cabin in the woods with a kind old lady who hands out treats to travelers?" she asked bitterly, sitting tiredly down on a rock. Killian only rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment. "I _have _food, Emma" he assured her, tossing her an apple he'd summoned out of his sack, "No need to be such a _princess_." he said the last word acridly, giving her a plastic and degrading smile. Emma caught the apple deftly, scoffed, and asked, "What? Are you trying to poison me, Hook?" The man gave an innocent smile. "Why, I haven't any idea what you mean, love." Emma rolled her eyes at his verbose manner and bit into the apple, giving him a rebellious look. "You think you're so much better than me, don't you, Emma?" Killian asked conversationally, leaning casually on a tree near Emma. The latter responded with a curt, "I _know_ I am." If there was one thing Killian admired, it was her boldness. "You sound so sure of yourself. What you fail to realize, though, is that you are just as bad as me." His voice was taunting, daring her to counter him. "You betrayed me. You lied, _you_ cheated. It wasn't me, it was _you_." he told her, trying to see just how far he could go. "You _would_ have done it if I hadn't" Emma said bluntly. "The truth of the matter is, no. I wasn't going to betray you. Nothing would have come out of it. I would've stayed true to you the entire way through. And yet, _you_ were the one who back stabbed. Completely unprovoked, and you left me there." Killian could see that Emma was trying to hide the fact that he was affecting her, knew that she was not truly riveted by the small pool of water at her feet, she was only trying to avoid his eyes. "You think you're superior. You think you're the one who seeks justice and fairness. You think I'm the thieving, deceiving pirate who does not deserve the respect of a woman like you." he chuckled lightly to himself, shaking his head, and walked over to Emma, who was still staring intently at her reflection in the water. Bending down to her ear, Killian could almost _feel_ the shudder running down her back. "But you're wrong, Emma. You _know_ you're wrong. You _know _it. It disturbs your sleep at night, plagues your thoughts. You _know _what you did was wrong. You _know_ you're a despicable person. You know-" Killian was unsurprised when Emma stood up abruptly and shouted heatedly, "I did it to get back to my _son._ I didn't kill you, I didn't let any harm come to you, all I did was leave you in a Giant's castle for ten hours so that I could get back to Henry. That _doesn't _make me a despicable person." Her words were filled with suppressed emotion: pain, guilt. She wanted him to think that she didn't believe what he was saying, but he saw past her shallow disguise, saw past her mask. He knew that he got under her skin and into her mind, and he _loved it_.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Let's just keep going, _Hook_." Emma said, exaggerating Killian's nickname in a disgusted tone. _Revenge might not be as sweet as I imagined, _Hook thought bitterly, brushing past the blonde. "Fine, _Emma." _he countered, imitating her repulsion. For good measure, he gave the woman a once over and added, "You certainly don't need the extra food, anyways." If ever there was anything that you were _not_ supposed to say to a woman, that was most certainly it. "Did you just imply that I was _fat_?!" Emma asked incredulously, rushing to keep up with the pirate. Killian's only response was a light chuckle. "I'll have you know that my BMI is _way_ below average, buddy." Emma said angrily. When Killian did not reply, she harrumphed frustratingly and regressed into silence, walking side by side with the infuriating pirate who had just called her 'fat'.

* * *

The infamously courageous and strong Snow White was sitting dejectedly down in a pile of leaves, tears streaming freely down her face. "It's been _hours_! Something's happened, Emma's in danger!" she cried, words full of sorrow and worry. Aurora did not know what to do to help her friend; she was doing nothing but staring pitifully at her. She wanted nothing more than to have Emma back at her mother's side, so that Snow would hurt no more. They had sent Mulan out searching hours ago, but to no avail. She had not yet returned, which could only mean that she had not found Emma, or that she too had been taken. Either way, the women were in deep trouble.

"I'm sure she's fine, Snow." Aurora said reassuringly, taking a tentative step towards the crying woman. "Emma handled Hook _and_ a giant, she'll be able to survive anything that's thrown at her." Aurora assured Snow, trying to force herself to believe the words she was saying as well. "How do you know that? I mean, what if Cora has her? No matter how strong or smart Emma is, she can't battle magic." Snow said pitifully, succumbing to yet another fit of sobs. Aurora wasn't sure what to say to make things better, only stood there in silence staring at her friend. "And Mulan...Mulan is the best warrior I've ever seen, she can definitely-" When the princess saw that Snow White was hearing none of her words, as she was engrossed in her own sorrow, she didn't even bother to finish her sentence. Instead she sighed and shook her head, walking over to Snow and sitting next to her. The woman immediately threw her arms around Aurora and began sobbing into her neck, gasping "I...only...just...got...to...meet...her." in between bawls. In response, Aurora nodded understandingly, rubbing her back and hushing her comfortingly. The two women sat there for a long time, wondering helplessly what might have become of Emma.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to walk, Hook?" Emma asked tiredly, sounding as though she were a seven year old who had been trapped in a car for far too long. "Not much, love. We're almost there." he replied with a patronizing voice. "That doesn't really answer my question, Hook." Emma told him. She had made it a point to incorporate in any sentence or question she formed a _Hook_, just to annoy him. If it did, however, the man certainly did not show it. "Where are we going anyway, H-"

"If you call me Hook one more time..." Killian said in a dangerous voice, rounding on Emma and pointing an accusing finger at her. _So it is getting under his skin, _Emma thought victoriously, trying hard to suppress the smile that wanted so badly to spread wide across her face. "Yes, Hook?" she asked innocently. "Then..." he took an intimidating step forward, forcing Emma to look up to meet his eyes, "...you'll go without dinner." It had not been as brash or frightening a threat as Emma had expected from such a feared pirate as Captain Killian Jones, but it did the trick all the same. "Fine." she stated grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine." Killian mimicked, mirroring her movements. Emma scoffed. "What are you, five?" she asked acidly, standing on her toes so that their faces nearly touched. Instead of responding, however, the man just gave another one of his condescending smiles, an equally condescending shake of the head, and continued along the path. After a few moments of stiff silence between the two, Killian asked Emma conversationally, "So...your boy's name is Henry, eh?"

"What's it to you?" Emma asked curtly. Just because he had the food and the compass didn't mean she had to be polite to him. "Now, now, love. Let's not be hostile." he chastised, waving his finger in the air. Emma rolled her eyes. If he kept driving her up the wall like this, she just might _have_ to go without dinner tonight. It would certainly be worth it to see him angry. "I'm sorry, you're right. Let me ask again, _nicely_ this time. What is it to you, captain?" Emma countered, asking in a mockingly polite and civilized voice. "Aren't you just a bucket of sunshine?" Hook asked sarcastically; she was beginning to get on his last nerve. "Oh, cause _you're_ just a _delight_ to be with, isn't that right?" Emma said angrily, frustrated with the man's hypocrisy. "At least I know when to keep my mouth shut, woman! You're walking in a forest you _don't _know, with a man who could kill you at the drop of a hat, and you'res still talking like you're the captor. I've got news for you, darling, _you're_ the prisoner and _I'm_ the captor. Not the other way around!" Killian shouted, rounding on Emma. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face as he yelled. "You think you can kill me at the _drop of a hat_?" Emma asked incredulously. Hook just stared back at the woman with eyes spread wide and mouth hanging open in shock. "That's beside the _point_! You're in serious danger here, and you decide to make sly remarks and insults. You're playing with fire here, Emma! _Playing with fire_." Killian yelled. His words were not having the effect he hoped they would, however. Emma was still staring up at him with a blank expression on her face, as if bored. In all truthfulness, she had not heard a word he had said. "You think you can kill me at the drop of a hat?" she asked again, eyebrows raised and arms crossed defensively. The woman's stubbornness was truly noteworthy.

"Yes! Yes, I _know_ I can kill you. Just. Like. That. But that's _beside_ the poi-!"

"_Why_ do you think that?"

"_Why? Why__?! _I'm armed, you're not. I'm strong, you're not! I have no problem with killing, you do! It really can't be that hard."

"Who said I'm not strong?"

"When I first captured you, love, you were _helpless_. Couldn't budge me for the life of you. Don't mean to offend you, but..."

"...But?"

"You're a weakling! I've been a pirate for _many_ years now, been practicing with a sword for many a time longer than that, and I've been in uncountable battles. You, my dear, would die in an instant." Kililan's words were sharp and bitter, and Emma's anger was building up with every moment he continued talking. First, he'd stolen her compass and forced her to leave Mary Margaret and the others. Then, he's made her feel guilty and sorry for something that was_ completely_ rational (because locking a pirate up in the castle of a giant is totally rational) and now he was calling her a weakling? _I'll show you what strong is, Hook, _Emma thought crossly. Narrowing her eyes, she stiffened her body and balled her small hand into a fist. Summoning all the rage and frustration and annoyance he had evoked in her in just one day, Emma directed her punch towards his face, putting her entire body behind it. Deftly, as though he had foreseen it, however, Killian sidestepped the blow and caught her arm mid-air. Emma tried pulling it back once again, but it was no use. His single-handed grip was stronger than her entire right arm. "That's not very nice, Emma dear. Your mother did not teach you your manners, did she?" he asked as though she were a child. She scoffed disgustedly, trying again to escape his grip. "Ah, ah, ah. Let's apologize, shall we?" His voice was arrogant and grating, and Emma wasn't sure she could stand it for one more second. "I would have thought that your parents had taught you better. I mean, did you grow up with wolves, Emma?" he asked, a perverted smile playing at his lips. _"Don't talk about my parents._" Emma said in a low and slow tone. Her entire body was shaking with the effort of controlling herself. "I'll talk about them however much I like, darling." Killian whispered in her ear. "Your father, he's the most charming man in all the land, the courageous and handsome prince. And your mother, she's his beautiful and audacious wife. They married and inherited the kingdom, and had a beautiful baby daughter, who they _abandoned._ They locked her up in a magical box and sent her to another world to live. They sent you away, Emma. Didn't they? _Didn't the-_?" Hook's angry speech was cut short when Emma's left fist slammed violently into his face. "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, clutching his now bleeding nose and falling to the ground. "I told you not to talk about my parents." Emma said tauntingly, stepping over the moaning pirate. Revenge _was_ sweet. _  
_


	3. Seven Minutes

**Okay, guys. Here's the 3rd installment of my Revenge was Sweet series. I know this took forever to get out, but I honestly had no clue where this was going and semi-abandoned it. But I received so many reviews and story alerts that I felt compelled to update, so voila! From now on, I'll be updating much more often...don't you worry. ;) Since I began this story in November, when they still hadn't made it to Storybrooke yet, they're still trapped in Fairy tale land trying to get out. I've decided that this fic will probably just be centered around Emma and Hook's wonderful banters and eventual fluffy moments and the plot will sort of take a backseat. Hopefully you guys are down with that, though. Anyways, after that entirely too long introduction, here's the story. Never forget to R & R!**

They ate their dinner in stiff and stony silence, with only the sounds of their chewing and the forest around them to be heard. Neither dared to look the other in the eye, either out of anger, in the case of Hook, or fear, in the case of Emma. The pirate's nose had likely been broken; the blood that had gushed from it seemed to be never ending and it was slightly crooked. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could see Hook wince every time he opened his mouth to take a bite of food, though he tried to conceal it. His pride was too prickly to allow her to see that she had hurt him.

In truth, Emma _did_ feel slightly bad about the whole ordeal. Sure, it had felt exhilarating as it happened, and even briefly after, but when she saw the amount of blood gushing from Killian's nose and hearing his loud and vulgar curses, she had begun to feel bad. Sure, he had been annoying, but she didn't need to _hit_ him, or at least with that much force behind it. _What am I thinking?! _Emma asked of herself, shocked. _The man tore me away from my mother and stole the compass. __Why should I feel bad for him? In fact, I probably should have hit him harder. No, I should have kicked him! _Her thoughts were traveling down a malicious and vengeful road now..._I should have kicked him in the shins...Or maybe I should've kneed him. Kneed him in the balls. _She allowed herself a brief and small smile at the thought of Killian rolling around on the ground, clutching at his groin.

"What are you so happy about?" grumbled Killian, irritated at her seemingly reasonless amusement. Emma just gave him an innocent smile and shook her head. "Nothing, Hook. Nothing at all." She stared intensely at the single orange in her hand, trying desperately to suppress the grin that threatened to spread wide across her face. She was sure that it would only aggravate Hook even more than he already was. Killian simply rolled his eyes at Emma, muttering disgustedly under his breath about 'damn bloody women'. Emma decided to ignore him.

"Where _are_ we heading, Hook?" she asked spontaneously, after several more minutes of uncomfortable silence. She swore that she could hear Hook's teeth grading inside of his mouth. "That's for me to know and you to find out." His tone was curt and moody and Emma could tell that he intended that to be the end of the conversation. She, however, did not heed by what her mind was telling her was best, and continued pressing the matter. "I don't think that's terribly fair, you kidnapped me from-" She was cut off when Killian told her guardedly, trying his best to control his emotions, "It's not a matter of _fair, _Emma. You'll find out soon enough." Emma raised her eyebrows surprisedly at Hook's tone; she had not thought he would be so angered. "Look, Hook, I just want to know when I'm gonna get back to Hen-" Again, Emma was interrupted by Hook, though this time he stood fiercely, and nearly yelled, "Emma! Just please..." his tone softened and he closed his eyes, rubbing his temples exasperatedly, "...Be. Quiet." The woman finally conceded, nodding understandingly, and fell silent. Hook sighed gratefully and sat back down on his rock, finishing his (much larger) meal without so much as a glance towards Emma. _  
_

* * *

Hardly more than an hour later, the sky had faded to darkness, the only light coming from the full moon and glimmering stars. The forest floor was practically impossible to see, and Emma couldn't help but feel slightly spooked without her mother beside her and a tent around her. She was sure that Hook could hold his own, being a pirate captain and everything, but it was unsettling that he would just as soon _attack_ her as _defend_ her. But she couldn't let Hook see that. She couldn't let Hook see her weakness, her fear. Especially the fear she harbored towards _him._

"Emma? Emma? Emma!" Hook shouting her name snapped said blonde out of her twisted thoughts and brought her gaze towards his, which was almost feral with irritation. However enticing the idea of annoying Hook had seemed to Emma earlier, she decided that perhaps it might be intelligent to get on his good side before he _did_ decide to kill her...or worse. Emma gulped at the prospect.

"Yes, captain?"

Killian shot his eyebrows up in surprise at her sudden acknowledgement of his title; he hadn't heard her once call him that before. It soothed some of his exasperation that she might be developing some proper respect.

"I-umm-I...give me your wrist."

Emma gave him a tentative look before doing as she was told, telling herself all the while that this would probably not end well. "You're not going to chop my hand off or anything, are you?" she asked, only partially jokingly. Killian chuckled at that and pulled a rope from his bag, beginning to wrap it around her wrist. Emma watched him curiously; his touch was surprisingly delicate.

"While I do like fair fights, Emma, with you I find balancing the playing field unnecessary. You're hardly a worthy opponent." Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed; the irony was too much. "Says the man with the broken nose." At those words he shot her a dirty glance and pulled the ropes unnecessarily tight, giving her a satisfied smirk when she let out a small cry of pain. "Never talk back to the one in control, love. It's just going to end badly." he told her, leaning forward so he could whisper seductively in her ear. "You do know who's in charge, don't you?" He paired the highly suggestive comment with a wink and a grin, all traces of bitterness or anger from earlier lost.

"I'm not going to dignify that disgusting comment with an answer, Hook." Emma told him matter of factly, keeping her gaze even with his.

"You just did." Hook countered easily as he pulled her over the nearest tree and tied the opposite end of the rope around the trunk. He tied at least three knots along that side before he seemed satisfied and turned to Emma. In a tone that she could not decide was sarcastic or sincere, he told her, "Sleep well, princess."

She mumbled a similar response to him and laid down on the forest floor, covering herself with the thin blanket that Hook had provided her. On the other side of the campfire, she saw the man himself was lying quite comfortably on a bed of his own making- primarily composed of dry leaves and grass- and the thicker blanket that he had reserved for himself. _So much for being the gentleman, _Emma thought to herself, not entirely bitterly, before dozing off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Emma awoke the next morning to Hook giving her gentle prods in the stomach and sides...with his foot. She rolled lazily over, squinting her eyes as the sun's bright light shone in her face and looked up at him. His hair, unlike hers, hadn't seemed to move an inch during his sleep and his clothes looked as they had the previous day. In fact, it seemed to Emma that instead of looking disheveled as she did every morning, he looked _more_ attractive. If anything, that annoyed her even more than she already was, as Hook had just kicked her like a dog to wake her up. Never mind that he had done it lightly, a kick was a kick. How was it that he managed to infuriate her when she hadn't even been conscious for more than a minute?

"Rise and shine, love." he said in his typical sing-song voice that never failed to rub Emma the wrong way. "It must be eleven in the morning by now. What, pray tell, were you doing last night that kept you up?" The words were accompanied by a sly grin that seemed to say, "_And whatever it was, could you do it to me as well?_" Emma didn't dare respond to his intensely suggestive inuendo, however, and pushed the blanket off of herself as she stood. It was at that moment that she smelled something peculiar, something...enticing. It took her a moment to place it before she realized that the smell was something similar to sausage, and she turned towards the fire with hungry eyes. Her stomach growled loudly and she wanted to dive for the food; the dinner of a single orange Hook had provided her with the previous night was hardly filling. She made a bee-line for the food, not caring that the display was rather pathetic, before she was pulled sharply back by the rope she had forgotten was tied to her wrist and she fell to the ground abruptly on her back. The air rushed out of her lungs and she began gasping helplessly as she heard Hook's cruel and taunting laughter in her ears.

"How graceful, Emma. You certainly fit the profile of a princess."

"Shut up, Hook, and untie me."

"What did I say about back talking, darling?"

"I find I'm too hungry to remember."

Hook sighed as though she were an insolent child and walked over to the tree, somehow managing to untie the incredibly complex knots he had tied the previous night with a single hand. Emma made sure to give him an angry glare before walking over to the fire and daring a hopeful glance into the pot that hung over it. She was relieved when she saw that Hook hadn't eaten all of the food.

"How do I get them out?" she asked confusedly to Hook.

"You pick them up?" he answered obviously, in a voice that might as well have said, _Are you slow, simple or just plain stupid?_

"Won't I get burned?" Emma said, turning to him. "It's just in my world we have mittens and prongs and..." She trailed off when Hook brushed pointedly past her and thrust his Hook into the pot. Seconds later, his hand-hook emerged with the three sausages aligned on the blade. Emma gave him an amused glance, which he returned, before she picked the food off with her hand and began eating like there was no tomorrow.

"Darling...slow down. We've got a long way to walk and I don't want you getting sick."

Emma gave him a scathing look, swallowed the food in her mouth and replied, "If you would feed me enough food, I wouldn't be eating like an animal."

"And if you would just do as you were told and try to be less bloody _annoying, _you wouldn't have to skip meals."

Emma just rolled her eyes and sat down at the base of the tree, finishing her breakfast in silence and licking the juice off her fingers after she was done. It was only at that moment that a strange thought occurred to her. In a small, curious voice she asked, "...Hook?" The man, who was busy dousing the flames with his boots (which did_ not _seem to Emma the safest way to go about that task) replied with a disinterested, "Mmmm?"

"Where did you get all these supplies from? I mean the pot and the food and the blankets...you didn't have them before, did you?"

At her words, the pirate looked up and gave her a grin, all too proud of his crimes. "Why, I stole them, love. I wasn't going to let the beast who kept me locked up for ten hours get away clean. Just as I wouldn't let the woman who _ordered_ him to lock me up" he looked pointedly at her and raised his eyebrows before continuing, "get away clean."

Emma simply nodded, deciding to ignore his sly little comment about her actions on the beanstalk and stood up for the second time that morning. She decided that she might want to freshen up, and began raking her hair with her fingers, trying to work out the kinks and knots. She was completely horrified when she found not one but two dried leaves in the depths of her blonde locks.

"Hey, Hook? Do you think we could spare like...fifteen minutes?" she asked tentatively. She feared what the answer might be. "And why, love, would we need to do that?" he asked, stuffing his last possession into his bag.

"I'm disgusting and smelly. I wanna take a bath. Even _prisoners_ are allowed to _bathe_." She said matter-of-factly, stressing the words 'prisoners' and 'bathe' as though he would be infringing on her human rights if he did not allow her what she wanted. Hook simply threw his bag over his shoulder and began walking, expecting Emma to follow him.

"Is that a...yes?"

"That's a no."

"What? Come on! I'll shorten it to ten minutes. Ten minutes is all I need. Please?"

Hook rounded on Emma, then, a devilish smile playing at the sides of his lips as he looked suggestively down at her chest and back up. "Alright, Emma. I'll make you a deal." He quirked an eyebrow and took a step closer, lowering his voice at least an octave. Emma hated to admit it, but the act made her strangely turned on. "I'll let you take a bath...if you take one with me."

Emma could hardly say she was surprised by his crass and entirely _inappropriate _suggestion, he _was_ a pirate after all, but she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from her lips when she heard it. The thought of Hook seeing her entirely...and, even worse, her having to see _him_...It was almost too much to imagine. For God's sake, he would just be gloating the entire time about how she had secretly wanted it and how they could go _further_. And that was _not_ Emma's idea of a fun time.

In front of her, Hook was laughing heartily, bag forgotten on the forest floor and arms crossed in front of him. His chest was shaking and his dazzling smile wide with mirth. The expression Emma was wearing then: shocked and violated and almost _afraid_...He couldn't contain himself.

"Come now, princess. Surely the idea isn't _that_ atrocious."

"Please. _You_ will never, _ever_ have the honor of seeing _these._" She said sassily, pointing her finger towards her chest and walking confidently past him. She made a point of walking straight backed. Hook soon followed.

"Is it really _that_ much of an honor, Emma?"

"That is for me to know and you to never find out. Besides, you seemed pretty eager to see them a moment ago."

"A jest, Emma. That's all it was. I have _no_ desire, whatsoever, to see you naked."

"Should I be offended?"

"Yes. Very."

Emma glared at Hook then, giving a falsely sweet smile and crossing her arms over her chest. The conversation was making her slightly uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Hook, being the infuriatingly perceptive pirate that he was, picked up on the subtle movement and quirked an eyebrow. He walked slowly towards her until they were face to face and, maintaining eye contact all the while, delicately forced Emma's arms to hers sides. Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, he said, "No need to cover up, love. Remember? I have no interest in that."

Emma didn't respond, only parted her lips slightly and unconsciously leaned in so that her mouth was inches from his. She exhaled slowly, looking into his blue eyes that seemed to see at the same time all and none of her. There seemed to be something written in those eyes, beyond the superficial jokes and taunts. It was familiar, an expression she had seen staring back at her in the mirror. Perhaps it was sadness, or anger or bitterness. Perhaps his lost love Milah had hurt him as she had been hurt. Perhaps. Perhaps.

The intense moment was cut short when Hook pulled back, sensing a feeling churning inside him that he had not felt in a long time...and never intended to feel again. Trying to distract from the awkwardness that was his abrupt flinch, Hook told Emma reluctantly, "You have _seven_ minutes to clean yourself. I think I saw a lake just a ways away from here. We should get there within the hour.

Emma's only response was a gracious smile and a silent nod.

* * *

While the water was cold, it was a crystalline clear that was unparalleled in Emma's world. It was almost completely still, and the way it seemed to hug her body as she tumbled in relaxed Emma. Immediately, she felt the grime and dirt the had accumulated on her disappear as she dipped her head in the water and brushed her hair back out of her face. She scrubbed herself with a bit of seaweed she had felt under her toes when she got in and relished the clean feeling she had not felt in so long. It was enough to make her sing contentedly to herself, as though she were a movie star in a film. She was sure that Hook could hear her from wherever he was waiting (and hopefully _not _watching) but she didn't mind. Her worries had been washed away by the water just as the dirt on her body had been. The feeling was so blissful, so calming that she forgot all about Hook's seven minute rule and lost track of time all together.

* * *

Hook tapped his nails against the tree impatiently, pulling his pocket watch from his pants and checking the time. She'd been in the lake for seventeen minutes now and Hook was growing annoyed. _What the bloody hell could she possibly be doing? _He asked himself frustratedly, snapping the watch closed and shoving it back into his pocket. He would have to forcibly _drag _her out at this rate. _Well, desperate times _do_ call for desperate measures, don't they_? Hook thought to himself, smiling wickedly.

Walking pointedly over to the lake where Emma was bathing (and where the water, unfortunately, rose to just above her collar bone), he shouted, "Okay, Swan. Time's up! Get out this second or I'm coming in to get you."

The look of shock and uncertainty on her face at that moment was enough to make him want to keel over with laughter. Revenge _was_ sweet.


	4. Mordrin

**This chapter just did not want to end, so it ended up being over 3,200 words. I normally try to cap off at 3,000 words 'cause the readers seem to like it that way, but if you guys feel otherwise just tell me! Anyways, I starts the actual plot line (because I can't just have a story where they're tormenting each other the entire time). The next chapter will sort of be a continuation of this because it was meant to all be one chapter and will answer any questions I might have left loose in this part. Hopefully you guys like and don't forget to R&R. It means so much to me...honestly.**

* * *

"Okay, Swan. Time's up! Get out this second or I'm coming in to get you."

Emma couldn't help the shocked look that she gave Hook when he said this, nor the slight falter that slipped into her voice as she asked, "W-what?"

"You heard me. Your seven minutes were up...let's see..." Hook pretended to look at a watch on his wrist before looking back up to Emma and stating, "...Seven minutes ago. You have to get out of there so we can be on the road. Now, whether you'll do that on your own accord or make me drag you out like a child, is up to you."

Emma pursed her lips and slimmed her eyes, trying her best to intimidate the man. Seeing how she was standing naked in a lake and he was armed with a sword and hook, though, the chances of her intimidating _him_ were slim to none. She would have to revert to other tactics.

"Fine, I'll get out. Just turn around."

"You lost the privilege to privacy seven minutes ago, love."

"And why is that? Why am I less worthy of privacy now than seven minutes ago?"

"Because, _Emma__,"_ he placed an special exaggeration on her name just to get under her skin, "You disobeyed me."

"How was I supposed to know how long I've been in the lake? You have't allowed me a clock or a watch or anything. At the very least you could have told me when the seven minutes was up."

"I had hoped you had enough common sense to figure that out on your own, love. Evidently, though...I was wrong."

Emma just bit her cheek and turned exasperatedly away from him. If she let this stubborn, _impossible_ man win, then let her be damned.

"Tick tock, tick tock dear. I'll have to come in to get you soon." Hook said tauntingly, wagging his finger back and forth like a a grandfather clock. The girl was getting redder by the second, but made no move to get out. He sighed dramatically and began pulling his shirt and boots off.

"Wait! Wait! Okay, I'll get out. Just_ Don't. Come. Inside_." Emma shouted, desperately at first. Her last words, however, were slow and dripping with a barely concealed threat. Hook, being the aggravating pirate that he was, responded with a ready (and overly sexual) retort.

"That's what all the women say, love."

It took a moment for Emma to understand what he had meant, but when it dawned on her she contorted her features into a look of distaste and stuck out her tongue.

"You're disgusting."

"And _you're_ stalling."

Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips underneath the water; he was right. She _was_ stalling. Swallowing her pride and shaking her head, she began inching painstakingly slowly to the edge of the water. All the while, she was made a point to avoid Hook's irritatingly amused gaze which she somehow _knew_ he was wearing. Along with his dastardly smirk, she was sure.

As Emma neared the shoreline bit by bit, the water level lowered. It went from collar bone to the top of her breasts to the middle of her breasts to the bottom. When it finally hit the point where one step would expose her chest entirely to Hook, where she would surrender her dignity and any chance at getting out of this situation painlessly, he raised a towel, spreading it out and positioning it so that it covered his eyes and made a perfect rectangle. Emma ground her teeth together. Of course she should have known he would pull something like that. Climbing unashamedly out of the lake, as she knew that he could not see her now, she walked determinedly toward the pirate and snatched the cloth from his hands, covering herself quickly so that he wouldn't see another _inch_ of her that he wasn't supposed to see. As she tucked the towel around herself and insured its tight grip around her chest, she looked up too see Hook. His shortened arm was crossed across his chest, the elbow of the other resting upon it. His good hand was pinching his nose as his entire body shook with stiffled laughter. It disgusted Emma.

"You're _not_ funny, Hook."

"Maybe not, dear princess, but the look you were wearing certainly was. I might have thought that I had threatened to _kill_ you with that expression."

"In a way, you did."

"Would it really be so bad if I saw you naked, darling?" Hook asked her chastisingly, as though she were a child who refused to see reason. She simply shook her head and brushed past him, making sure to hit his shoulder.

"Have you decided to play the silent game now, princess? Because that would be a _relief_, let me tell you."

She turned heatedly around, opening her mouth to spit out an angry retort, but decided against it and turned on her heels. Swallowing her words, she ran her hand through her (relatively) clean hair and searched to find her clothes. They were no where to be found.

"Looking for these, love?" Hook asked from behind her. Emma turned to see him waving her jacket, jeans, shirt, socks _and_ panties in his good hand. Would punching him again really be so bad?

"Give. Them. Back." Emma said slowly, her voice dangerously low. Her gaze was fixed on Hook's, her eyes refusing to leave his.

"Take. Them. Back." Hook countered, mimicking her voice. He thought he was _so_ clever, didn't he?

Emma licked the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes. He was obviously going to make a game out of getting them back. The question was, would she allow her ego another hit and play with him, or would she suck up the courage, force her boots on and prance about in the forest in only a towel?

As if the world had heard her question, a sudden, powerful gust of wind blew past her and made her shiver; the jacket, at least, was a necessity.

She walked confidently up to Hook and stopped right in front of him, clutching her towel to her chest and staring into his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hook holding her clothes next to his head. She made no move to get them for at least a minute, only focusing calculatingly on Hook's face, waiting for the perfect time to strike. After she was sure that he was distracted and wouldn't expect it, she shot her arm out quick as a fly and grabbed for the clothes.

Hook pulled them back easily, waving them tauntingly over his head and shooting her a winning smile. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, pretending that her attempt hadn't even been genuine. Biting her lip and staring off to the side so that he might think she had become disinterested, she tried again. Another failure. She grabbed at the clothes yet another time, and again he pulled them nonchalantly back. The man had _reflexes_.

_Okay...a new line of attack is in order, _Emma thought annoyedly to herself. She would have to resort to a less dignified ploy. Swallowing her pride for the second time in those brief five minutes, Emma began hopping as high as her feet and legs would allow her, grabbing blindly for the clothes. Hook had only to lean slightly back and straighten his arm fully to avoid her counterattacks. He couldn't help but begin to laugh uncontrollably; the display was quite endearing. In a she's-a-helpless-little-bunny-rabbit kind of way. _Not _how he had ever pictured the fearsome daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Hook! Just give them back. Wasn't it you that got your panties in a twist because I took _seven_ extra minutes to bathe?! And here you are wasting valuable time!"

The man relented after hearing her words, sighing and handing the clothes over submissively.

"Quite right, princess. I'm sorry for wasting your time. You were just too cute hopping around like that."

Emma shot him an angry glare. _We'll see how cute he thinks I am when I get him back._

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

The air between the two was stiff as they walked to whatever god forsaken corner of the world they were traveling to. It was as though there was a wall of steel between them, unbreachable and unrelenting. Emma replayed the pitiful scene that had occurred earlier that morning in her head, wincing at the painfully embarrassing memories. More than once, she blushed unconsciously when she pictured herself jumping up and down like a child for her clothes wearing only a towel. Hook, being the gentleman he was, pretended not to notice her spontaneous flushing and looked pointedly ahead of him. He knew that any attempt he could make at small talk would be shot down quickly by the obviously angered woman. He wasn't particularly keen on having his head bitten off, either.

The weather had, unfortunately, taken a turn for the worst that day. The wind whipped savagely in their faces, biting at their noses and licking at their lips. Grey clouds hung ominously over their heads and threatened to pour buckets of rain. The temperature had dropped at least ten degrees since the previous day, and Emma was shivering helplessly in her leather jacket. Hook, catching her shakes out of the corner of his eye, stopped and pulled out of his bag his blanket from the previous night. Wordlessly, he handed it to Emma who gave him a grateful smile and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders.

They continued on for a good while after that, walking in a slightly less tense silence. Emma noticed that the trees around her became fewer and farther between, growing sparser until they gave way to a tall and blunt brick wall. It stood ten feet tall, and Emma had to strain her eyes to see the top through the thick rain that had begun pouring suddenly. However, she had missed the wooden gate, equally as blunt and tall as the wall, that stood a few feet to her right. Hook pointed towards it and nodded his head, indicating that she was to follow him. She did so silently.

The gate was guarded by a short man in worn brown cloak, hood mysteriously covering his identity from the two travelers. He spoke in a harsh and almost inhuman voice, as though he had been smoking since birth.

"What want you, strangers?" he asked. Killian replied easily, undisturbed by the man, unlike Emma. "Admittance into your city."

"And what have you to give me for this so glorious privilege?"

"I assume that this..." Hook pulled from his sack a piece of paper and gave it to the man, looking cooly around to insure that no one might overhear the conversation. "...might suffice?"

The man extended a spindly, wrinkly hand and snatched the paper from Hook, bringing it close to his face and whispering to himself as he read whatever words were written on it. When he finished, he examined Hook with a new found interest, eyes questioning as though he were a riddle.

"And where, traveler,did you find this?"

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours."

"Quite right, sir. Quite right. It makes no matter. Welcome to Mordrin, the greatest city in the world."

The man swung open the great gate with unnatural strength, a slit of light seeping from the city to shine upon Hook and Emma's dark faces. The pirate gave the gatekeeper a respectful nod before crossing the threshold, grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her in with him. Upon entering, Emma's five senses were assaulted. The air was thick and humid with rain and sweat, and smelled of vermin and burnt wood. Merchants calling obnoxiously for customers, trying to grab the citizens' attention as the passed, but wailing babies and laughing children almost drowned out their voices. The people, however, simply ignored all of them and scurried busily about, offering no words of apology when they collided with each other. Their heads were tilted downwards at the narrow, cobblestone street that was riddled with mice and other rodents as they went about their business, as though no one even saw the others around them. Emma couldn't help but notice that most of them were thinner than any human ever ought to be and imagined that none of them had had a proper meal in months. The entire place made Emma feel filthy, as the grime and dirt could almost be tasted in the air, save for one thing.

The cramped street gave way to a sharp incline that Emma followed up and up and up with her eyes until they met a palace that stood so magnificently it would put the Taj Mahal to shame. There was a gentle, golden glow about it that attracted your stare and made you never want to look away. Even from afar, you could see each marble brick that was so smooth and pristine it made God cry in Heaven. Beautiful stained glass windows depicting scenes of kings and queens and princes and princesses reflected the Sun's failing light and shone upon the village below. Its turrets were so high and elegant it was as if they were a hand, graceful and daunting, that reached for the clouds above. The brilliance and grandeur of it stole the breath from Emma's lungs and she simply stood, basking in its utter greatness.

"Hook, w-what is that place?" she asked, still staring at it, completely entranced.

"That, love, is the pride and glory of all of Mordrin. It may smell like shit, but that palace there makes it the most magnificent city in the world."

"What is it called?"

"The Heart of Stone."

"Why?"

"Just is." The man stated disinterestedly, shrugging his shoulders as though it were inconsequential. "But we've got more important things to do than to stare at some palace we are never going to get near. Like getting out of this rain, for example."

"Why can't we go near the palace?"

"A wall, some guards, no time. Besides, why would we go see it?"

"No reason, I suppose. It's just...pretty."

Emma frowned disappointedly and forced herself to tear her eyes away. The world around her seemed dark and pale and dirty in comparison to its shimmering beauty.

"What are we doing here, then?"

"Right now? We're gonna find ourselves a room."

* * *

Killian directed Emma through the bustling streets of the city he called Mordrin, clutching her hand tightly so that she would not get lost in the crowds. The people were aggressive and pushy and it was only with Hook's intimidating demeanor in front of her scaring them away that Emma could fight through the mass. She was sure that should she lose sight of Hook, they would surround her like a vultures and swallow her whole.

Despite the throng's hostility, Emma could not help but find an overwhelming sense of charm to the city. Everything about it was cringe worthy, the people, the lack of cleanliness, but in a way Emma found it similar to New York. There was never enough space to extend your arm fully and the air was totally congested, but it was still considered to be the most amazing city in the world because of the sights and history and culture. Here, she supposed it was the same. Everywhere you looked you saw exotic peculiarities or quirky gadgets being sold by merchants. The houses, inns and shops were all old and leaning, but their architecture was archaic and beautiful. Charming indeed.

After several minutes of weaving through the crowds of people, Killian and Emma found themselves in front of a dilapidated inn with a sign hanging on a single hinge reading 'The Princess' Abode' hanging above the door. Hook turned to her with a smile and said, "I only thought it fitting" before swinging the door open and ushering her inside. The inn was an exact reflection of the city it dwelt in, though dirtier, louder and without the quaint sense of charm. Long tables packed the common room, making it so cramped you could hardly walk. At least forty men were sitting on the benches, eating and drinking, with scantily clad women sitting on their laps often as not. They were boisterous and obnoxious and Emma would have guessed that at least half of them were completely, head-over-heels _wasted_.

A plump woman who was sweating through her clothes scurried up to the both of them, a fake smile plastered on her face and asked,

"What can I do you for?"

It was Killian who responded to her, forcing Emma behind his back as a fight broke out among two men over one of the tavern girls.

"A room, please, madame. And as much rum as you can manage. I got plenty o' coin."

He dug in his pockets and drew out five golden coins, pressing them into the woman's hand. As he did this, he pulled the woman forward and whispered something in her ear. When she pulled back, she gave him a brief nod and and directed them up the stairs.

"Your room'll be the first door to the right. Here's the key." She handed Killian the key, then and peered over his shoulder, talking specifically to Emma. "Enjoy your stay." She gave the blonde a wink and turned on her heels, disappearing into what was probably the kitchen area.

* * *

The room was large enough, with two (thank god) twin-sized beds and a bath in the corner. Emma was a tad tentative to sleep on them, lest there be bed bugs or mice or other vermin, but as she looked out the window to the dreary rain, she realized that it was hours before sleeping time. She sighed.

"I'm going down to the common room to get me some rum. Care to join me, or would you rather be locked inside this room for a few hours?"

Emma shot him a glare. She really didn't fancy going on a drinking spree with Captain Hook, but the idea of being alone in this rat-infested room for hours was even less appealing.

"Fine. Let's go." Emma made for the door, brushing past him, but he caught her wrist and turned her so that they were face to face, nose to nose.

"We're going to be doing some reconnaissance, Emma. Wearing your silly, futuristic clothes is not the best way to blend in, don't you think?" Emma looked indignantly down to her leather jacket, jeans and boots and back up at Hook, who was wearing a let's-be-serious expression. She huffed annoyedly and crossed her arms, but submitted.

"What do you have to wear?"

Hook's only response was a devilish smile.

Hook: 2

Emma: 0

Revenge _was_ sweet.


	5. Cora, Fights and Barmaids

**Bah! So, this was lots of fun to write and I hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know some questions (such as what Hook handed to the gatekeeper) are still unanswered, and I had intended to answer them in this chapter, but it just kind of got away from me. If you're wondering, it's not like a major story plot or anything...but I'll add it in eventally. As always, R & R, darling readers!**

Emma pulled uncomfortably at the blue woolen skirts that covered her legs and fidgeted with the corset, trying to readjust it so that it would cover her too exposed chest. The dress he had given her was apparently common fashion for the time, but that made it no less unbearable. The cheap fabric commoners wore was grating at her skin and threatened to cause a rash. The corset that wrapped around her torso was uncomfortably tight and restrictive, sucking all the wrong parts in and forcing all the wrong parts up. She truly hated it.

Killian, however, seemed to have an entirely different opinion. He eyed her appreciatively up and down, smirking at her attempts to fix the garment to her liking. More specifically, trying to get the corset to cover more of her.

"There's no use, love. It's meant to fit that way."

"Well, it's completely demeaning. Honestly, I don't know why the women don't rebel just on account of _this_." She gestured dramatically to the restrictive piece of clothing.

"Because, darling..." he took her by the shoulders and shoved her forward and out the door, wearing his amused smile the entire time, "you secretly love it." Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she descended the stairs with the impossible man. It was time for a change of subject.

"So...what kind of reconnaissance are we doing?" she asked innocently, standing on her tiptoes so that she could whisper it into Hook's ear. He leaned down and whispered in hers in turn, "We're going to find out where Cora is." Emma raised her eyebrows questioningly. She had been under the impression that he would know.

"You mean you don't _know_?"

"And why, Emma, would I know?"

"Because you were working with her the whole time! You were just trying to get the compass out of us and then you were going to go running back to her."

"_That_ is where you're wrong. My allegiance would have been with you had you not betrayed me."

Emma saw as he said this that his words were genuine, and though she darn't admit it, it killed just a bit of her inside. She had been wrong. She should have trusted him. And then she wouldn't be in _this_ mess.

"But forgive and forget, that's my motto." Hook said sarcastically, knowing very well that it was anything but. Emma shot him a glare and tried to appear annoyed by his comment, but could not control the slight angle at which her lips curved. Hook seemed to notice it too.

"You really do like lovely when you're not grimacing, darling. Did you know that?" A hint of merriment was concealed in his eyes as Emma swatted playfully at his arms and rolled her eyes. However hard she tried to fight it, the smile just kept growing.

"Let's just get on with it, huh?" she demanded in an amused tone. Hook nodded seriously and turned back towards the men in the tavern, wrapping his arm furtively around her waist and pulling her to his side.

"If anyone asks, you're my wife. We wouldn't want these idiots to impose on your honor, would we?" He asked as he directed them over to a table in the corner of the room. Emma looked up at his face, a hint of concern etching her features, and she couldn't decide based on his expression whether he was joking or being serious.

"Are you-"

Hook sat down at the table before she could finish the sentence, and she tried desperately to squeeze in the space between him and some drunkard who was going on and on about how rich he was. Unfortunately the bench was so packed with men and women already that there was not enough space, and she wound up being pulled onto Hook's lap against her will. Could this day be any worse?

Hook, however, seemed to take hardly any notice to the fact that Emma was sitting on him, and continued speaking with the man he had somehow already engaged in conversation. Emma leant forward discreetly to try to catch their hushed words over the obnoxious rowdiness of the rest of the tavern, before she noticed that the man across from her was ogling her chest unashamedly and pulled quickly back. At least in the 21st century, men had enough respect to be tactful about it! Using another tactic, she laid her head innocently on Hook's shoulder (hating the fact that she didn't completely abhor it) and strained her ears to hear. Hook, all the while, seemed to be completely oblivious.

"Have you seen a woman pass through these parts? A sorceress. She might be named Cora...or she might go under the name Faline."

Emma saw the man shake his head drowsily and respond in a drunken slur,

"Haven't heard o' no Cora 'round here. But don't be messin' with sorceresses. Their magical is evil. They'll rip you to shreds!"

Hook nodded his head, feigning interest, and Emma's head bobbed up and down with the movement, an oddly comforting feeling. She tried to push off the sudden sense of sleepiness that had crept up on her, intent on seeing the deceptive pirate at his favorite game - manipulation.

"You're sure you haven't seen or heard _anything_, because _I_'ve heard that the king Carter has hung a pretty little price over head, and offers it to the man...or woman..." Hook chuckled slightly when he said this part and Emma shot him a glare he couldn't see, "that might be able to offer up information."

The man across from Hook still shook his head apologetically and slurred "No cando. Sorry." Emma, however, saw out of the corner of her eye the man beside him perk up slightly when Hook had said the bit about 'King Carter' and poked Hook lightly in the side. He turned expectantly towards her, trying to squelch a suggestive smirk that threatened to spread across his face, and she whispered in his ear, "The man right there, with the beard, I think he knows something." She pointed underhandedly at the person of which she was speaking, who sat quietly and (seemingly alone) among the throng of boisterous men. Hook scooted casually over, giving a slight shove to the chubby, drunk woman who sat beside him and cleared his throat awkwardly. Emma was still leaning on his shoulder.

The man looked up from his (apparently) very interesting mug of beer and narrowed his eyes at Hook.

"You look like you could use some company." The pirate said conversationally, keeping a carefully friendly smile on his face. The man's only reply was a low grunt. Hook bit his lip and tried again.

"I suppose I should cut right to the chase then?" He said. The stranger quirked an eyebrow at this and Hook smiled. He was interested.

"I work for King Carter. He's searching for a woman, a sorceress, and he's willing to pay the man that gives him the information he needs to capture her." Hook began. Emma couldn't help but be slightly surprised at the ease in which he lied; even she had a hard time distinguishing between his truths and his falsities. "In fact, he gave me an entire purse full of gold..."

He then continued to pull a leather bag out of his jacket and opened it, picking up the golden coins it contained and letting them slip through his fingers to fall back in. The man eyed them hungrily before Hook stuffed the bag back in his pocket.

"Of course, it's only for the man who can give information." He said noncommittally, shrugging his shoulders and focusing his attention again on the scruffy stranger in front of him. The man, in turn, leaned forward and gestured for Hook to do the same, whispering conspiratorially, "Aye. I have your information. I heard of a sorceress, hanging 'round by the docks. She's searching for passage o'er the Tarrowed Sea. She's looking for any man or woman who'll be willing to transport her. 'Course there ain't too many who'll be eager to fraternize with sorceress'." The man chuckled half-heartedly for a moment, sighed and continued..."If you want to find her, she'll be down by the lower docks, from noon 'till sunset." Now where's my money?"

Hook smiled amusedly but made no response, then shrugged Emma's head off his shoulder. He helped her up and off the crowded bench, then followed, turning away from the table without another word to the man. Emma gave him a confused glance but didn't dare question him in public. Behind them, they heard angry shouts of their informant calling after them.

"Hey! Hey! Come back here. I want my money! Dirty liars!" Emma bit her lip and wanted to turn back, but Hook's arm was holding her tightly to his side, as though he were afraid that someone was going to try to attack her.

Evidently, he was protecting the wrong person, as only a few seconds later the man had stepped directly in Hook's path, a dagger in his hand and teeth bared aggressively. Emma's eyes widened and she shrunk into Hook, who drew his sword from its scabbard at his side and stepped forward bravely. The man glanced uncertainly at his dagger, then back at Hook's sword and said,

"Dishonorable is the man who must hide behind his weapons."

Hook replied in a low and threatening voice,

"And stupid is the man who places his honor above his life."

The man glared angrily at Hook and made a quick jab at his neck with the dagger, but Hook sidestepped the attack easily, Emma still wrapped in his arm, and slapped the man's back with the flat end of his sword. Emma jabbed him in the side with her elbow as he laughed; there was no need to egg the man on.

"Can we just go? I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"Ah...don't worry. It's just some good-natured pirate fun."

"_He _doesn't look like he's having much fun."

The man had turned back around, face red with anger, and lunged again at Hook with his dagger. Hook, however, simply laughed at his attempts and swung his sword expertly, knocking the blade out of the man's hands. Emma gasped dramatically and began to pull at Hook's arm, begging him leave the situation immediately. However, no matter how hard she pulled, he remained rooted to spot. She couldn't believe that he was actually _enjoying _this.

"Hook, please, just go! You got your information, we can leave now."

"Why leave when the fun's just beginning, darling?!"

"This. Is. Not. Fun!"

Suddenly, the man, weaponless and vulnerable, decided upon a new tactic. With arms outstretched, he lept not at Hook but at an unsuspecting Emma, pushing her down to the ground with a grunt. His hands had found their way around her neck and were tightening steadily as she struggled to push him off her. She was losing strength quickly, however, as the oxygen drained from her head, and her hits and kicks were becoming steadily weaker. Just as she was ready to lose her desperate clutch on consciousness, she felt the weight of the man on top of her disappear and felt sweet, sweet air rush into her lungs and brain. She laid dazedly on the floor for a moment, trying to comprehend what had happened, when she the scene before her sharpened.

Hook had the man on the floor, cowering in fear, and the tip of his sword was resting dangerously on his neck. He was speaking words too low for her to hear, but judging by the man's terrified expression, they were threats. And nasty, awful threats at that.

Just as Emma was able to force herself up into a sitting position, Killian withdrew his blade from its position on the man and allowed him to scramble away, running out the door as quickly as his feet would allow. Emma couldn't help but feel a sense of pride swell in her chest; served him right!

Hook walked over to her some brief seconds after and extended his hand, which she took gratefully. He pulled her up and smiled.

"Thank you, Hook. For...saving me."

"You liked that, didn't you...me playing the hero? I am _very_ good at role playing, darling. Just in case you were wondering."

Emma frowned and shoved him away from her. How was it that he had gone from being in mortal danger and possibly fighting for his...and her...life and then making jokes the next? It was an impossibly confusing and inexplicably aggravating trait that was just one of the many reasons she wanted to shove a plastic bag over his head.

As if to vex her even further, Hook leaned in and in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, asked "Do you want to go back up to the room? I'll give you the key."

Emma shook her head exhaustedly and replied, "No. Right now, what I think I need is some hard-ass-liquor."

Hook smiled crookedly. This was his kind of woman! "That can be arranged."

He motioned to the bar maid and took a seat at the nearest table, clearing a space next to him for Emma. To her surprise, no one seemed to be flustered or scared of him in the least. Apparently, fights like the one that had just gone down were quite a common occurance. She slammed her elbows on the table and laid her head in her hand, praying for alcohol to appear in front of her.

As if by magic, it did just that. A mug of warm beer was sitting in front of her and she licked her lips excitedly, grabbing it eagerly and bringing it to her mouth. She began chugging (in a very unladylike manor) and didn't stop until it was almost half-empty. It tasted atrocious but she didn't care. She needed to take the edge off...and soon.

Meanwhile, Hook was watching her with an amused glint in his eye. There were so many rude jokes floating through his head and he was so, _so_ tempted to tell them all, but the girl had had a stressful night and he allowed her to drink in peace. Instead, he turned his attention to the serving wench, who had just handed him a mug of beer identical to the one she had handed Emma. He eyed her appreciatively and she giggled, twirling her hair with her index finger and biting her lip seductively. Hook smiled crookedly and dragged her onto his lap. She squealed delightfully and wrapped her arms around Hook's neck. The next thing he knew, her mouth was on his and her tongue was demanding entrance. He submitted gladly and moaned into her mouth, slapping her bottom with his hand. She let out another girlish squeal as he stood, hoisting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his hips.

* * *

Emma had not even realized what Hook had done, being too engulfed in getting herself drunk to notice, when she looked to her side and noted that where Hook had once sat, a thin-as-a-pole woman had taken his place. She rolled her eyes and assumed that he had gotten caught up in some fight or other and slammed the second mug on the table. Withdrawing from the common room, she forced herself up the stairs and found her room with slight difficulty. Her vision was slightly skewed and she stumbled multiple times on the way, but she was still sober enough to understand what the sounds she heard from outside the door might have been from. She heard moaning and wet, kissing sounds and an evil smile crept onto her face.

* * *

The woman- Tara might have been her name- was enthusiastic to say the least. She had already managed to tear his shirt off and cover him from head to navel in wet, sloppy kisses. When he had first tossed her onto the bed, she had squealed (yet again) and twisted eagerly under him, holding tightly onto her shoulders with her hands. She was certainly pretty, Hook thought offhandedly to himself as he began unbuttoning the top of her blouse, but his thoughts were interrupted when the he heard the door open and slam shut loudly. He forced himself off the bed and swerved around, to find a fuming Emma inches away from the bed.

"What are you _doing?_ Are you- and she? I _loved _you. I loved you more than anything in the world and you repay my love by doing _this_?"

Hook shot her a confused glance and began, "Emma-"

Before he could finish his question, though, the impossible blonde pressed on.

"We're _married_, Hook! _Married_! Does that mean _nothing _to you?"

Suddenly, Hook's eyes widened in understanding and he opened his mouth, turning back to the barmaid, who had already stood up and re buttoned her blouse.

"She's just joking, we're not really..."

"And not only are we _married_, but I'm _pregnant_! Pregnant. How can I trust you with our child when you act like this, hmmm? You're going to be a _father_-"

Hook heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut and knew that Tara had left. Just as soon, Emma had stopped her shouting, crossed her arms and smiled victoriously.

Revenge _was _sweet.


	6. The Escape

Emma was fairly certain that if looks could kill, she would be dead a hundred times over.

She could practically _feel_ the anger emanating off Hook, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't help but be slightly intimidated. His jaw was set stubbornly and she could hear the sickening grinding off his teeth. Emma saw his single fist balled up in rage by his side, his body taught and rigid, and he was glaring daggers at her shaking form. Shaking with a laughter, that is.

Despite Hook's apparent urge to slit her throat, she couldn't deny the hilarity of the situation. Plus being on the tipsy-side certainly helped. Her lungs were begging for air and she was certain that she was about to collapse to the ground in fits of unadulterated laughter. His expression, his reaction...it was _priceless_... and all that she had hoped for in imagining her revenge.

The man opposite her, however, did not find the situation to be _nearly_ as funny. He had expected her to stay down in the common room for a while and get herself properly wasted, get herself into some danger or other, hell, he'd expected her to _run away_, but not come slinking back to the room after ten _bloody_ minutes. Getting caught was bad enough (although the prospect of her watching, or even participating, was not one he disliked) but the fact that she'd pulled a stunt like _that_? Killian found that he had the sudden urge to wrap his hand (and hook) around that neck of hers and squeeze until she stopped that incessant, maddening laughter!

"You think that's funny, do you?"

The woman could only nod her head, her hands on her knees as she tried to regain composure of herself.

"Well...it's not!"

Again, Emma only nodded as another fit of laughter shook her entire frame and threatened to pull her down to the ground.

"I can't_ believe _you even did that! I don't..." Hook was spluttering angry words out, trying to sound intimidating, but he couldn't really think of what to say. What _could_ you say when your captive pretended to be your pregnant wife so that you couldn't get laid? He decided upon overused and stereotypical, "You're going to pay for that!"

Apparently, the phrase must have been considered to be very humorous in her world as she fell to the floor and rolled helplessly around, gasping desperately for air. Hook had half a mind to kick her in the stomach and knock her out of her alcohol-induced hysterics, but decided to be the gentleman. Instead, he bent down on his feet and rested his elbows on his bent knees. He made a point to play idly with his Hook as he said his next words, light and suggestive as though he were discussing the weather.

"You know, a man has certain _needs _that must be fulfilled, Emma. And since Tara is no longer available to fulfill those needs, I might have to resort to _other_ measures."

Emma stopped laughing as soon as he said the words, a serious dread dawning on her face, and she backed slowly away. The childishness that had riddled her moments ago were burnt out by the sobering realization of what he had just said. Was he serious?

"I was _joking, _love. No need to get so upset about it."

Emma let out a noticeable sigh of relief and Killian couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of regret. Regret that he had genuinely scared her with the prospect of sleeping together, and regret that she had been genuinely scared at the prospect of sleeping together. He grimaced.

"I'm not going to hurt you in that way, okay? I may be a pirate but I _do_ have morals."

"None that _you've_ shown me."

Killian bit his lip and sighed inwardly. He sincerely hoped she wasn't going to be this way the rest of the way to Cora.

"Okay, Hook, I'm gonna go get completely slammed. You go fulfill whatever 'needs' you need fulfilled." Emma said acridly, emphasizing the word 'need', and brushed angrily past him. Hook scoffed at the display, trying to appear indifferent, but flinched when she slammed the door behind herself.

* * *

Emma sat alone on the bench, being pushed and shoved between two obnoxious soldiers celebrating a victory, and circled her finger idly around the rim of her full cup of ale. The serving wench was willing to give her unlimited 'refills' (it seemed Hook had grossly over paid for the room), but she couldn't even bring herself to try a sip. Her thoughts were consumed by the door behind her. It was a door like any other, but on the other side laid freedom. She glanced at it out of the corner of her eye and a fleeting tingle of excitement ran down her spine. She could escape. She could leave. It would be so easy. All she would have to do was walk over to the door, open it and run.

So what stopped her?

Emma heard the repetitive tap-tap-tap of the rain outside the door and knew that a horrific storm would just be waiting for her. But then again, so would Mary Margaret, Mulan and Aurora. She could find them eventually, right? And now she knew where Cora was: by the docks. It would be the easiest thing in the world to leave, sleep the night in some stable or other and find Cora in the morning to help her get back to Storybrooke. And if that failed, she could always find her mother.

_So why don't I just do it?_ Emma thought frustratedly with herself, chewing her cheek. There was nothing to keep her here, nothing that she cared about. All she had was Hook, and all he was going to cause her was grief. They would continue their back and forth until it escalated into mortal high jinks. But one thought riddled Emma's mind as she considered Hook and her relationship with him. There was one piece of the puzzle that didn't quite fit together. Why had he taken her in the first place?

Emma considered all the options there on the bench, having nothing better to do than think as she did not want to face Hook again so soon. She ran through everything he'd said to her, replayed every painfully embarrassing or irritating scene that had occurred between them and drew a blank. Had he done it simply for the heck of it? Had he done it just to take her away from everyone she loved, everything she wanted because of what she'd done on the beanstalk? _Would he do that?_

The woman shook her head tiredly. _Of course he would do that. Remember, Emma? He's a pirate. _

Hook's voice rung through her head then, "_But I do have morals..._"

The blonde sheriff bit her check particularly hard, then, and she tasted coppery blood in her mouth. Looking disgustedly down at the now room-temperature ale, Emma stood up abruptly, which made the two men beside her nearly fall of the bench in surprise. She knew what she was going to do. Pulling her leather jacket tighter around herself, Emma walked pointedly over to the door and stood there for a moment, looking up at the ominous threshold. This was it. This was the moment. The woman didn't need to reconsider; her mind was made up. Swinging the door open, she walked into the dark and the cold.

* * *

Hook was laying partially on his bed, legs hanging off, as he stared up at the ceiling. He laid there a long time, simply thinking, willing the moss-covered roof to provide him some answers to his questions. He felt helpless in that moment, more helpless than he had felt in a long time, and it made him angry. Why should he care that the Swan girl was angry at him? What did it matter?

_You need her, Killian. And she needs you, _the ceiling seemed to say.

"But I don't! I'm a captain of the most feared pirate brigand in all of the Seven Kingdoms! I don't need _anyone_!" Hook shouted aloud, thrusting his hands in the air as if begging the ceiling to see reason. There was no response.

Sighing, Hook sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was not that he was tired persay, just drained. The fights, both against his informant and Emma, had taken it out of him, even without the added stress of having to confront Cora the next day. He wanted nothing more than to relax with some mead and a wench in his lap. _Well, I suppose I already got that. Or I would've gotten that if it wasn't for Emma, blasted girl!_ Hook thought heatedly to himself. He was ready to collapse on the bed and give up for the night when a sudden surge of power coursed through him. He felt at his chest for his necklace and sure enough it was red-hot to the touch.

_Bloody fantastic. She decided to run away. I thought she'd at least have enough sense to wait for the rain to let up!_

Hook pulled on his coat and rushed out the door, kicking the bed's leg violently on his way out.

Emma Swan would pay for this.

Revenge would be sweet.

* * *

Emma might have underestimated the cold, she realized, after ten minutes walking in the streets. The rain was nothing compared to the savage wind that whipped her this way and that, never ceasing, and her hands were starting to numb from the iciness of the air. She wondered briefly if she should turn back and leave the escape to another day, but decided against it. Who was to say she'd have another opportunity like this?

Plowing on, Emma began shivering uncontrollably, her teeth chattering, and she swore that her hair was standing on end. Why, oh why, of all nights did it have to rain tonight? She stopped momentarily under a pavilion which she assumed had been the site of an old market place, considering the number of empty carts and creaky, wooden booths. She supposed she could sleep here for the night, though the carts would likely be highly uncomfortable to use as a bed. The ground was filthy, too, and occasional drops of rain sipped through the pavilion ceiling. Still, it was better than no place at all.

_It's too close to Hook. I can't risk him finding me. If I find nothing else, then I'll come back here. _Emma promised herself. But for the moment, she decided to relish the break it provided from the wind and rain and leaned against an old stall. She closed her eyes momentarily and thought of home. She thought of Henry and Mary Margaret and David, all in their little apartment gathering in the kitchen for breakfast on Mondays. And she thought of Ruby in her too small skirts serving lunch at the dinner. She imagined the warmth and comfortability of drinking a hot cocao in from of the fire while reading a People magazine and watching the news. Despite herself, Emma cracked a tentative smile; the 'think of a better place' trick never failed.

She had developed the technique when she was fourteen, living with her seventh foster family. They had been particularly cruel to her, and she had to resort to thinking of better places, better people, better worlds, even, to get through the day. But it had always worked. However, up until last year, the places and people had always been imaginary. Now, though...Now the people were real. The place was Storybrooke. But this? This was _not _the world. And Emma had to get back. She wouldn't spend one more day imagining her perfect home and family. She would have it.

With a newfound determination and spark in her eyes, Emma walked confidently out into the rain. When the wind came round and lashed at her bare cheeks and hands, she ignored it. As the rain became stronger and pelted her with thousands of tiny raindrops, she walked on. She would not leave Henry. She would not forget David. She would not abandon Mary Margaret. She was coming.

* * *

Hook went up a narrow alleyway as he clutched his necklace tightly in his hand. It was cooling down. Cursing himself, Killian turned back and decided upon another direction. He was a master of maritime navigation; there was no island he couldn't find or storm who couldn't weather, but when it came to finding one woman who had been gone for a total of fifteen minutes, he might as well have been a two year old. He was completely and utterly helpless.

_Where could that blasted stubborn woman have gone?! I've been everywhere around the inn...she can't have escaped that quickly!_ Hook thought to himself, irritated. It was just then, however, that he felt the necklace warm in his hand and come to scalding crescendo as he neared a pavilion. Judging by the number of abandoned carts, stalls and booths, it had previously been a marketplace. But now? Now it was something much more important. Now, it was where Emma Swan was. Hook approached the place slowly and squinted through the rain to see if he could make out a human form under the roof, ignoring the blistering pain in his hand that was the necklace. Just as Killian reached the pavilion itself, he saw at the other side a blonde woman figure leaning against a cart before pushing herself off and walking pointedly in the other direction. It was definitely Emma, but why had she suddenly gone off? Had she seen him?

Before Hook had time to think it through, he felt the necklace in his hand begin to cool and forced himself to follow the woman. She seemed like she had some destination in mind, some goal, because she was walking so quickly. Hook was positive that if he could see her face now, it would look angry and determined, one of which being an emotion she expressed all too often with him.

It was only after a few minutes of walking that Hook finally realized where Emma was going. His breath had gotten quicker and more laborious, and he realized that he had been walking up a steep incline...an incline that lead to the one and only royal palace of Mordrin, the Heart of Stone.

_What does that woman think she's doing? Does she think that she's just going to knock on their door and they'll let her in?_

Curiosity for what she might do almost compelled Hook to let her carry out her plan while he watched, waiting anxiously for her failure, but dark had fallen completely and the temperature was dropping lower. Unless they wanted to lose some fingers, both Hook and Emma would have to return to the inn soon.

Making his decision, Hook quickened his pace so that he was right behind Emma, insuring that he remained quiet all the while, and tapper her on the shoulder. She turned around, surprised that someone was with her, and her mouth fell open when she laid eyes on Hook. He, in return, gave her a cocky smile and asked, "Have a nice walk?" before pushing her down to the cobblestone street where there was a muddy puddle just waiting for her.

Revenge was sweet.


	7. Confusing

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Finals week is next week and it is a total bitch! I would like to thank to all my lovely reviewers who brighten my day, especially DoubleDee068, who never fails to review on any of my stories, and Tentacion Prohibida, who reviews every singe chapter. You guys are awesome!**

Emma sat, shaking and wet, on her straw bed with a towel wrapped tightly around her. Her hair was soggy and stiff with mud and her skin was coated in a thick layer of puddle water. The dress Hook had given her (and she wondered where indeed he had gotten it) was heavy with water and Emma was feeling a tad homicidal. The man that had pushed her down into the muddy puddle was at the moment pulling his boots off in preparation for bed, humming to himself all the while. When he began pulling his shirt off, much to Emma's unadmitted delight, she asked him in a straightforward and curt tone, "How did you find me, Hook?"

He turned towards her, bare chested and unashamed, as if he were boasting, and gave her a confused look, as though the question was absurd. "I'm a pirate, love. Finding treasures is what I do." He paired the flirty comment with a wink of the eye and began to riffle through his bag, searching for his shirt with absolutely no sense of urgency. Emma, however, would have none of his cock-and-bull evading tactics; he had found her inhumanly fast. And how had he even known that she was gone?

"There was no way that you found me that quickly on your own. Someone or something must have helped you." she stated stubbornly. Hook shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Sorry to disappoint, but it was all me."

"I don't believe you."

"That seems like a 'you' problem."

"What you did was physically impossible! How did you know that I left even?" Emma asked angrily, standing up from her position on the bed. The towel fell to her feet and the dress she was wearing was revealed in all its muddy glory (along with some of Emma's other scantily concealed features...)

"My heart aches when you're far. I can _feel_ your absence." Hook replied in an airy voice, placing his hand (and hook) over his chest. He was mocking her.

"Cut the crap. Be honest and own up." the blonde ordered. Her hands were placed on her hips and her eyebrows arched in a superior fashion. She was bringing out the 'mom' move she had mastered so well with Henry. Hook, however, seemed to be immune to her motherly ways and replied easily, "I _am_ being honest, love."

Emma scoffed, "Honest my ass." and picked the towel up from the floor. She was too drained to fight with the infamously stubborn captain Hook. She would try again in the morning.

"Gimme my other clothes, Hook. I'm gonna go to sleep."

Hook didn't respond, only fished the jeans and blouse out of his bag and handed them silently to Emma. She accepted them equally as silently and turned away from him, undoing the buttons of her corset.

"Those blue pants must be terribly uncomfortable to sleep in, darling. I have something else you could wear?" Hook offered sweetly, the question being genuine and slightly uneasy. Emma scoffed at his words (again) and turned back to him, careful to keep the corset closed. "What? Like nothing?" Hook shrugged his shoulders and said slyly, "If you insist..." Emma just gave him an unamused frown and turned back away from him. Hook sighed, turned back towards the bag and pulled out his largest shirt, plain white and simple, and walked up behind Emma. He placed it over her shoulder, careful to keep a proper distance (for fear of her kneeing some vital parts of him if he didn't).

"In case you decide you want to actually sleep tonight." he mumbled, turning back around to find his own sleeping clothes. When he looked back up, he saw Emma wearing his shirt, bare from mid-thigh down. She refused to look at him, probably out of spite for his being right, but Hook himself could stare all he wanted. In fact, he could...

"Good night, Hook."

The man's gaze shot up from her thighs to look at her face. She was wearing a tight-lipped smile, riddled with emotion behind the empty expression. Despite what he'd done to her that night, and numerous nights before, she felt something growing between them. It was less than friendship, but greater than nothing. She was trying to decipher it, what their relationship might have surmounted to. She decided finally that it was something akin to amiable companionship. There was a level of familiarity between them, a level of tolerance. They didn't quite understand each other, how could they? But there was endurance, acceptance. They could live side by side, standing the other, even if they did occasionally (or on a daily basis) try to attack one another.

"You're staring, love."

Emma shook her head and pulled herself out of her deep revelry, the world coming into focus once again. She had, in fact, been staring at Hook all the while and blushed a light, rosy pink with the realization. She must have been really dazed, too, because instead of a snarky come back, she just mumbled, "Sorry" and crawled into bed.

The surprise at her genuine response that lacked both offense and bitterness was evident on Hook's face but he let the matter drop. Changing into a nightshirt and a matching pair of trousers, he kept a watchful eye on Emma, ready to pounce if she so much as sneaked a peek. However, she remained in the same position the entire time, her back to the bed with hands placed rigidly on stomach, tucked tightly under the blankets. She was looking pensively upwards towards the ceiling, a look of focused consternation on her face. Whatever she was thinking, it was serious and worrisome.

"Anything on your mind?" Hook asked would-be casually, careful to keep his face a nonchalant blank. Emma looked disinterestedly over to his bed, which he was now laying on top of, hands tucked under his head which was, coincidentally, staring at the ceiling like hers. She shrugged even though he couldn't see it and replied, "Oh. Just Henry." Hook sensed a guarded undertone in her voice and realized that she wasn't telling the truth, but said nothing of it.

"Your boy?"

"Mmm-hmmmm."

"What's he like?"

The question took Emma aback and she sat partially up in the bed and looked over to Hook who was still staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"What do you want to know for?"

Hook chuckled lightly at her ready skepticism and raised his hands in surrender. "I was just asking a question, darling."

Emma gave him a disbelieving look, as if to say _I know you're up to something_, before collapsing on her back and replying in a weary tone, "He's a sweet kid. Smartest one I've ever met, too. He figured something out that an entire town of adults couldn't."_  
_

"And brave, is he brave? I've always thought that that was the most important characteristic a young boy could have."

Emma giggled softly and said dreamily, "Yes. He's brave. A lot braver than me at that age, let me tell you."

"Sounds like a wonderful lass."

"He was." Emma replied airily before she realized what she had said. "I mean he _is_. He is a wonderful boy." She stumbled slightly over the words, refusing to allow herself to lose hope. If she started thinking like that then she was never going to make it back to him.

A brief moment of comfortable silence passed between the two before Emma asked quietly, "Tell me about Rumpelstiltskin." She shrunk slightly into the bed when she said it, fearing that she had incurred his wrath, as she heard his teeth grinding from across the room, but his reply was simple, if a little dark. "He's a monster."

Emma rolled her eyes and shifted to her side, laying her head on her palm so that she could look directly at Hook. "But what makes him a monster to you? He has his foibles with everyone. He killed this man's cousin, stole this man's money, condemned that woman's daughter to slavery. But what exactly did he do to you?"

Hook said nothing for a long while and Emma figured that he wasn't going to answer, but just before she turned away, Hook said in a low, sorrowful voice, "He took my hand and my heart. He took Milah."

Emma felt a rush of sympathy for the man, even though she had figured as much before. It was hearing the pain in his voice, seeing the pain it caused him that made it real.

"Who was Milah?"

"My love."

"And he...killed her?"

Hook bit his lip and weighed his options. Did he want to share his story with this woman, with this otherworldly sheriff who knew nothing of corsets or love? Could he? The answer came to him easily...yes. He could. And for some inexplicable reason, he would. He started on the painful story...

"Milah had belonged to him before she met me. She was his wife, before he had gone and sold his soul to whatever demon. He was a coward even then, and she wanted out. I, with my dashing good looks and endless adventures, offered her a spot on my ship. She accepted it just as soon as I had made the suggestion. She was always eager to learn, always eager to see more of the world...like me." Hook chuckled. Emma heard in his voice a calm and peace that she had not yet heard from him. She saw on his face, so distant, a happiness and joy that he had never dared share with her. She realized that whatever she had though she felt for Neal, Hook's love for Milah was a hundred times more powerful. "One thing led to another and soon enough, we were head-over-heels for each other. She was my woman and I was her man. All was well. All was...perfect...until Rumple returned." A black shadow dawned on the brightness of Hook's face and his voice darkened along with it. "He hadn't the courage to fight for her when he was just a man, when he and I were equals, but when had every advantage, magic and immortality, _then_ he fought. He challenged me to a dual, a sword fight. I accepted...foolishly...and I payed the price. He cut off my hand and he ripped her heart out. Right in front of my very eyes."

Emma's expression was one of both pity and fear, for Hook was shaking with the effort of controlling himself. His story was blindingly sad and Emma did not blame him for wanting to kill Rumple. It had hurt enough when Neal left her even when she knew that it was on his own accord, but the fact that Hook had lost his one and only true love because of someone else? That was unbearable. She tried to come up with the words to express her condolences, to show that she wasn't as heartless as she could sometimes seem, but she drew a blank. She was left with the barren, over-used, "I'm sorry."

Hook turned momentarily towards her and smiled tightly at her; it seemed the barren and over-used was that way for a reason. He twisted back around so that he was facing the ceiling again and let out a long, tired sigh, then asked,

"And you? Who was it that you_ might_ have been in love with...once?"

Emma was surprised by the question, surprised that he had even remembered, but decided that if he had shared told her his story, she might as well pay him the same respect.

"His name was...Neal. He and I, we were...thieves...together. We lived on the road. I thought that we were gonna spend forever together, just he and I." Emma thought carefully about what she was going to say next; she didn't want to reveal too much to her captor. A companion he might be, but his intentions were still questionable. "He promised me that we could settle down, find a home. Start a family. All I had to do was steal something back for him. I was young, I was stupid. I fell for it. He took the money and let me take the fall, all while I was pregnant with his baby. Let me tell you, prison sucks, but being pregnant in prison? That's bordering on hellish."

Emma forced a light chuckle at her comment as she could sense the mood in the room darken with every bitter word. She had tried to keep it light, tried to tell the story so that it didn't make her seem so vulnerable and tortured, but there was no good way to tell a story like that. There's no good way of telling the story of how you were abandoned by someone you love. None.

"That's harsh..." Hook said simply and Emma smiled at his bluntness, not expecting him to continue. "...and a man who would do that doesn't deserve you."

The comment took Emma aback; had he just _complimented _her? Or was it more of an insult towards Neal? Either way, it was not a blatantly sexual innuendo nor a mockery, which meant progress.

The two laid there for a while, in blissful, pensive silence, until the warm whispers of sleep crept up on Emma and began to lull her into unconsciousness. When she stood in the threshold between alertness and dream, she heard Hook whisper next to her,

"An enchanted necklace."

It seemed a random comment and Emma scrunched her nose in confusion, keeping her eyes closed all the while, and asked drowsily, "Hmmmmm?"

"It's how I was able to find you. Cora enchanted it so that whenever you were too far, I would be able to find you. It's how I found your group so easily in the Enchanted Forest." Hook explained.

Emma nodded slowly, hardly grasping onto the words he was saying, before she succumbed to the sweet temptation of sleep. Hook was soon to follow.

* * *

The next morning found the two on the road again, belongings wrapped up in Hook's seemingly bottomless bag, heading towards the docks. For some reason, he had his sights set on finding Cora, and Emma went along with his little game as long as need be.

Despite their uncharacteristic upheaval of past tragedies and loves the previous night, Emma still distrusted the man she called Hook. Every piece of the puzzle fit into place...all except one. _Why had he taken her?_ She was compelled to simply ask (what was the worst that could happen?) but something held her tongue. She did not wan to anger Hook, though she supposed that he had enough patience for at least _one_ question. The real reason she didn't want to ask was because she feared what the answer might be. She had locked him up in a giant's tower, ultimately trying to tear him away from his goal of revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. Directly after that, he had captured her and drug her along on this journey of his. The two things were certainly related, and Emma doubted that he had brought her along just for the company. Whatever reason he had, it was bound to be bad.

"What's with the silence? Normally this is about the time that you like to berate me with what you consider to be insults." Hook said conversationally sneaking a glance at Emma's face. She looked up dazedly at him and replied, "Um...nothing. Just thinking."

"What about?" Hook asked curiously. He had managed to pry open his companion's perpetually closed mind last night, had heard her story. For whatever reason, he was eager to hear more, eager to understand the riddle that was Emma Swan. He wanted to know her thoughts and and her past and...everything about her. He had to settle, however, for analyzing her expression, as he had no magic powers to see into her head. It was...conflicted...to say the least. She looked as though she were debating with herself whether or not to do or say something, which made Hook only the more interested. Was it some juicy revelation that she was considering sharing? Some horrifying tidbit from her past? Was it something about him?

Finally, Emma simply blurted out in a dazed rush,

"Why did you capture me after the Giant's Castle? What are you going to do with me?"

Hook opened his mouth briefly, trying to think about how he was supposed to answer the question, but closed it just as soon. At the beginning of the journey, it had been so clear. He wanted to see her face the second that hope died, and she was stranded in Neverland. That had been his ultimate intention, his perfect revenge. But now? Things were different. He didn't want that anymore, and couldn't find it in himself to say the words to her. He didn't want to hurt her that way.

But what did he care about hurting others? He was a pirate. A heartless, loveless pirate...right?

Revenge was confusing.


	8. Cora

**Sorry for the very long interruption in updates. I've been confused about where this story was going and have been juggling to fics at once; so it took me an outrageous amount of time to publish this. It's about half the size of my normal chapters for this story (about the same size of my other fic's chapters) but hopefully you guys can forgive me? I'll really apply myself and try to get updates out more consistently. As always R & R, my lovelies! **

"So, why'd you do it? Why'd you take me?" Emma pressed, eager to hear his answer. Hook's mind was in overdrive, trying to think of what to say and did the only thing he knew how to to stall...flirt.

"I haven't taken you _yet, _darling." he said. Emma shoved him slightly with her shoulder and Hook was surprised to see that his comment, instead of eliciting an annoyed eye roll or superior scoff from the woman, as it normally did, had brought a shadow of a smile to her face, along with a light giggle. Was he getting to her, too?

_Not that she's getting to me. I still have the same intentions as I did when I first kidnapped her,_ Hook assured himself. However many times or however fiercely he promised himself that nothing had changed and he still wanted revenge on Emma, he couldn't bring himself to truly believe it. Abandoning her here, in Neverland, and destroying any hope she had of getting to her son, Henry, she had called him, that would burn a hole in his cold heart. They had shared one too many life stories with each other, expressed (whether knowingly or unknowingly) too many fears or desires to pretend that they were still enemies, or even strangers. They both knew that, and they both knew that they knew that, and yet neither soul would admit that the other meant something to them, whether to themselves or to other. Perhaps it was because of stubbornness, perhaps it was because of fear, but for whatever reason, they had erected a wall in between themselves and kept building it higher, only to have it destroyed in their moments of weakness.

"I'm waiting..." Emma said in a sing-song voice, still looking expectantly at Hook. He looked slightly flustered, to her surprise, and the impending fear of what the answer might be blossomed in her stomach again. What if he was going to hand her over to Cora? What if he was going to kill her? And, perhaps worst of all, what if he was in love with her?

_Where did _that_ come from?! _Emma thought to herself, her lips parting and mouthing the words unconsciously. At first it seemed a random thought, one brought on by exhaustion or folly, but as Emma thought long and hard on it, she realized that the consideration was not entirely arbitrary. She had spent the past week with Hook, talking and sleeping and being mocked, and she had admitted the previous night that she had felt the space between them grow smaller. She realized then, with utter mortification and shock, that she might (_might_) be developing feelings for the roguish and impossibly inappropriate, arrogant pirate. She found that she had the sudden urge to slap herself. Or him. Either way.

"I took you because I needed someone to show me the ropes in Storybrooke." Hook said, and Emma thought she sensed a slight falter in his voice, felt the familiar tremor that meant she was being lied to. She gave him a skeptical glance, to show him that she was not fooled by his not-so-clever cover up, but decided to let the subject fall. If he was trying to hide the real reason, it was because it was bad.

"Where exactly are the docks?" Emma asked conversationally, wanting to distract herself from this confusing and saddening subject. Hook smiled at her and pointed with his good hand in the distance. Emma squinted her eyes and was able to make out a shadow of a shadow of a vessel. They were (relatively) close.

"And you think that Cora will be there waiting?" Emma asked skeptically; it was almost too good (and bad) to be true.

"She definitely won't be waiting for _us_ and she won't necessarily be there when we arrive, but she'll turn up..." Hook said, all in one breath. "...She always does." A knowing and twisted smile appeared on his face, then, and Emma didn't quite know what to make of it. The two fell into a long silence after that, walking towards the docks side by side, their shoulders and arms touching occasionally, their hands brushing accidentally. Both felt were sharply aware of the gentle contact, but neither pulled away...for neither disliked it like the prayed they would.

When finally they arrived at the docks, it was high noon and both Hook and Emma were starving. They sat down together on the wooden planks, their feet dangling over and sloshing in the freezing, salty ocean. They shared what was left of the mutton that had been cooked at the inn and reveled in the serenity of the moment as they waited for Cora, and thus where their journey would lead them, or just Hook (that had yet to be seen), next.

They sat there for hours, simply waiting and talking, discussing irrelevant thoughts and past foibles. They laughed and sighed together during that day, and learned even more than they had the previous night. Their conversations were random and sweet and by the end neither could deny that there was certainly something between them, something they both understood and liked...something they would have to accept if they could continue on this, their journey, without getting hurt...again. It was a transcendental scene, passing as though in a movie, and as the sun finally touched the horizon, sending a glorious show of pink and purple and blue across the sky, the two were worn out and pleasanly numb. It seemed that talking was a tiresome sport. But still, wanting to know more, they continued their discourse, delving deeper into the unsure depths of the other, fearing and loving what they discovered. Emma seemed particulary keen on learning more about Milah...

"What did she look like?" she asked sweetly, looking at Hook's expression as he stared into the distance, seeing her face.

"Milah? She was..._beautiful. _Just as beautiful as you, I daresay_..._" he said, wearing the genuine smile Emma had seen on his face last night. He only had it when he spoke of Milah. "She had long brown hair that had little kinks in it, and when she was sleeping it would look like a halo around her face. She was so youthful, too, even though she was older than I in age; she could bring out the child in anyone. But best of all was her smile..." he chuckled lightly, then, and Emma couldn't help but love Milah with him. "It was bright and contagious...and she always wore it. Always." His blissful expression faltered slightly, then and he looked down at his hands. "Except, of course, when..." He didn't need to finish the morbid thought; Emma knew what he was thinking about. She had tried on multiple occasions to divert the conversation away from sadness and loss, but they always wound up there somehow. It seemed that there was no relationship or event in their lives that had not ended in disaster or tragedy. Both were broken and vulnerable, and had nothing good in their lives. Hook's only reason for living was to get revenge on someone who had done something to him hundreds of years ago. Emma's was to get back to a boy that she had known for one year and who she would likely never see again. Broken indeed.

It was not until the two had sat on the docks for well over seven hours and were ready to head back to the inn that Cora appeared behind them, with a twisted smile on her face and a manipulative plan in mind. Revenge _would be _sweet.


	9. Cutting a Deal

**Hey guys! Now I know that this chapter came really, really late and I'm so sorry. Honestly, there's no good reason. I discovered a new series on Netflix that I absolutely love and I've been spending ALL (and I do mean ALL) my freetime watching that instead of working on my writing. Therefore, this came like a gazillion weeks after it was supposed to. **

**I would like to mention that I'm gonna try to shorten my chapters for this fic. I think my readers are more into it if I have briefer chapters more often, so that's what's gonna happen. Previously, my chapters have been around 3,000 words but I think I'm gong to start making them about 1,500-2,000 words. A-okay?**

**Please, as always, leave a critique and favorite or follow! ;)**

"Sharing a heartfelt moment now, are we?" Cora asked in a chiding tone, head tilted towards the couple that were sitting too close to be considered appropriate. Hook was the first to move, knowing her voice on command. He bolted up from his position on the dock and smiled to himself, inching towards the sorceress. Emma turned briefly after, a surprised gasp leaping from her lips at the sight of Cora.

"Give me what I need." Hook told her carefully, extending towards her his good hand. The woman simply laughed aloud an obnoxious laugh that shook her whole body, as though his demand was downright outrageous. "You think I'll just _hand_ this over to you?" she asked disbelievingly as she took from her pocket the vile of ashes. Emma's eyes grew in astonishment and she bit down on her lip, hard. She stared greedily at it, a woman possessed and was tempted to dive for it like an animal. However, judging by the fact that Cora was a powerful witch, she would probably lose in a brawl against her, so Emma stayed put and contented herself with imagining the precious bottle in her hands.

"We both have one piece of the puzzle, Cora. Why don't we combine them and have be done?" Hook offered amiably. He was trying to sound indifferent and light, so as not to spook Cora, but he came off as slightly crazed. Cora took notice.

"What? You think this is a _game_?" she asked mockingly, letting another demeaning giggle escape, "You think we're playing with toys here, Killian? This is real life; this is my daughter's life. I won't let your silly little tricks get in the way."

Hook's eyes narrowed and he pointed an accusing finger towards Cora, closing the space between them. "You know as well as I that this is much more than a _game_ for me." His tone was dangerously low and his expression revolted. Cora's accusations had twisted the knife that was embedded in his chest, the knife that was Milah's death, and dug it in deeper. The only thing more degrading than killing someone's love is pretending that it didn't even mean anything.

"Game or not, _pirate_, you betrayed me...and I don't align myself with traitors." Cora replied, exagerating the word 'pirate' as though it were a bad thing. Oh, wait...

"Betrayed you?! I never once betrayed you! You knew my allegiance the entire time was to whoever got me there first, and the entire time it's been you. I haven't betrayed you for anyone." Hook shouted fiercely. Apparently, the only thing more important to a pirate than his true love is his loyalty...

"Really?" Cora chided, glancing at Emma and back pointedly. Hook received the message but pretended to be obtuse. "I was working with you the. whole. time." he insisted through clenched teeth. Cora rolled her eyes and shook her head as though Hook were a negligent child.

Meanwhile, Emma was eyeing the sorceress' vile of ashes with an intense, hungry gaze. Her feet tapped impatiently on the boardwalk and she couldn't help but inch closer and closer to it. The vile was her freedom. The vile was her family. The vile was Henry. Dimly, she was aware of Hook and Cora's banter, debating over whatever mindless offense one had done to the other, but their words rung hollow and meaningless in her ears. She did not care what they were saying, did not care what was happening in the rest of the world. She was entranced at the vile that contained her entire world in it. Should it be shatter, her world would do so along with it. She had to have it, she had to...

Emma was being controlled by a powerful force unknown and foreign to her, the force of love, and she made an automatic, careless dive for the vile. Cora saw her attack just in time to withdraw the bottle from her grasp, but Emma still managed to bring the woman down with the force of her fall.

They wrestled there, on the docks, for a brief while, Hook staring at the two with complete and utter shock, before Cora spoke a single, harsh word, "somnus!" Immediately, all the strength was drained from Emma's body and she was forced into an immobile position. She was not frozen persay, just deprived of any energy that might have allowed her to move or, for that matter, fight. The only thing she could move were her eyes and mouth, capable simply of seeing and mouthing, and even those most basic of things were challenges. She fought against whatever physical force was controlling her, sucking her force and power by trying to move the barest inch from the ground. She managed to lift her index finger ever so slightly from the dock but came to an exhausted stop after ten seconds of intense concentration. The only thing she could do was stare pleadingly at Hook and mouth the most pitiful, heart-wrenching of words, 'help'.

The shock of the moment dazed him for a split second and he simply stood there, wondering why his companion was not getting up, until he understood her silent plea and turned angrily on Cora.

"What did you do, _witch_?" Again, he pointed accusingly at her and spoke in a low, menacing voice. And again (the theme of repetition seemed to be a popular one) Cora was unfazed.

"I didn't do anything, dear. It seems the poor girl is simply exhausted. You should get her to bed immediately." She was careful to keep a mock expression of innocence on her face. Hook, however, wasn't buying it and an uncontrollable growl erupted from his chest. "Release her from whatever spell you have her under, Cora, or you'll regret it!" Hook threatened as he took stepped angrily towards her, towering over the woman and staring down intimidatingly. The angry outburst caused an outrageous fit of cackling from the woman, uncontrollable and shrill, but Hook continued to stare at Cora with a dark expression that would have instilled fear in almost anyone else.

"Are..._you_ threatening..._me_?" Cora managed through fits of hilarious laughter, the words breathless and incredibly grating. "And what do you..." There was another fit of giggles from the woman before she could compose herself fully. "...What do you intend to do to me? Cut me up with your sword? I thought you were smart enough to know that the weapons _I _wield are far more powerful than an flimsy steel weapon. The weapons _I_ wield are far more dangerous than any a mortal could touch. The weapons _I_ wield..." As Cora spoke the words, Hook began to feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He waved it off as an insignificant annoyance but it continued to grow, to swell within him. It became hotter and hotter and spread to his limbs, growing in discomfort. He shuffled about, unable to stand still and irresolute in the face of the pain, but still the burning grew. He became intense and searing and Hook fell to his knees as the pain grew beyond reason. He cried out and slammed his fist against the deck, trying to fight it in anyway he could. "...could turn you into a shriveling, pitiful nothingness."

The pain evaporated. It had appeared torturously slowly but disappeared in an instant. Hook still sat on the docks, however, shaking from the disturbing sensation, before forcing himself to stand and look Cora in the eye, to let her know that she had not won. Beside him, he saw the terrified look on Emma's face and gave her a weak, trembling smile to try and reassure her.

"That was a foul trick, Cora." Hook told the woman through gritted teeth when he had summoned enough strength to look at her in the eyes; which were glinting with a maniacal adoration, as if she had enjoyed seeing him writhe at her feet.

"I'm willing to do anything and everything to reach my daughter. If that means ridding myself of a pesky pirate and foolish sheriff, whatever that may be, than that's what I'll do," Cora told him promptly. Hook gritted his teeth.

"Tell me this, Cora. Why is it you're looking for a ship? What do you need that's not here?"

"That's for me to know."

"And me to find out?"

Cora smiled and began walking away. Emma was still lying motionlessly on the ground.

"Cora! _Cora_! Stop!" Hook shouted after her, not desperately but angrily. The woman paused where she was at and turned towards Hook. He pointed towards Emma who tried her best to shoot Cora an angry glance.

"Vigilaveris"

Emma instantly felt all her power flood her body and she gasped aloud; the sensation was like having ten shots of adrenaline all kick in at once. She shook for a moment on the ground as she let the energy settle within her and level out before stumbling clumsily to her feet. She would have fallen immediately back down had it not been for Hook's quick reflexes. She wound up in his arms, feeling like a veritable princess: helpless but loving it.

"Thanks." she said shyly as she unwound her body from Hook's grasp. She couldn't help the pink tinge that was growing in her cheeks.

"That's all very sweet," Cora said with a superior smile on her face, "But I have business I must attend to."

"I have a ship, Cora!" Hook called after the woman as she walked away. She rolled her eyes. "Of course you have a ship, Hook, you're a _pirate_. But you don't have it _here_."

"I could get it here."

"Not fast enough for my purposes."

"What _are_ your purposes? What do you need?!"

"That's no concern of yours."

"That's all my concern!" Hook shouted pleadingly. He could feel that the further Cora walked away, the more she resisted, the slimmer his chances were of reaching Storybrooke.

"I have connections, Cora, _everywhere_. Minions across the globe that specialize in hard to find, illegal, magical items. Any items. There must be a dozen sources in this city. One of them is bound to know _something_ about what you want and how to get it. If you tell me what you need and I get it for you, you can bring me and Emma home. We can help _each other_ out." Hook said as he approached the woman slowly. She no longer looked disinterested, quite the contrary, and stayed rooted to spot. He'd hooked her (pardon the pun). "You scratch my back and I scratch yours."

Cora wore on her face a pensive look, and both Hook and Emma knew she was considering the offer. A painful moment passed. Neither could breathe, the anticipation of Cora's response outweighing even their most basic instincts. They looked imploringly at her face as they tried to read her thoughts, tried to glimpse briefly into the future at a moment that would define their lives. If she said no, they were stuck here. They would never get the vile, her magic being too strong, they would never reach their destinies. If she said yes...

The agonizing moment faded as Cora slowly nodded her head. She needed her daughter in her arms. Needed to see her darling Regina's face once more. If she had to submit and leave that to a pirate and his worthless lady friend, then she would.

_But if they dare double cross me, dare go back on their word, there would be a thousand hells to pay. _

Revenge is a bitch.


	10. Informants

"What is it, exactly, you need us to find?" Hook asked carefully as he brought his mug of ale to his lips and took a hearty swig of it. The end of Cora's lips twitched nervously, the first sign of inferiority or fear she had shown in practically forever, as she tapped her fingers listlessly on the table of the inn. The swell of boisterous people around her did nothing to sooth her nerves and the smell of smoke and alcohol assaulted her senses; she was used to more refined, less populous locations for her meetings.

"The ashes I have are not sufficient to open up the portal. With the compass, I-"

"_We._" Hook ground out. He couldn't let Cora get the wrong idea.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"_We_ can navigate our way through the portal with the compass, so we'll know in which dimension to stop in, but the ashes only get us half way there in opening the portal. There's one other pivotal piece to the puzzle." Cora confided to them, shifting awkwardly away from the bawdy man next to her and the tawdry barmaid sitting in his lap and cackling wildly, trying much to hard to hold his attention.

"Okay, great, but _what is it_?" Emma asked impatiently. Cora could use her cryptic words and evasive tactics any other day, but Emma needed to get back to Henry as soon as possible. Every new second she didn't spend with him wrapped in her arms were becoming more and more painful.

Cora smiled uneasily.

* * *

"Another bust." Hook announced despairingly, raising his hands to the sky, as he stepped out of the rickety shop and into the street. Emma mirrored his frustrated movement, adding a 'dear god' under her breath and kicking the side of the building on which she leaned.

"Are _any_ of your friends going to have it?!" she asked angrily. The two had been searching the city's most questionable venues for Hook's sources, asking (but never begging, Hook insisted) for Cora's hard-to-find item. They were getting no closer, based on the information they were receiving, and both members of the 'search party' were growing more and more frustrated.

Cora had decided not to accompany them, deciding instead to 'leave them to what they do best' while she stayed in her room at an inn of her choosing. Apparently, Hook's choice had been a bit too 'common' for her.

"Be patient, love. We'll find it..." Hook promised her, adding a quiet "eventually" after he brushed after her. The woman had hawk ears, however, and heard him clear as day. "And when, exactly, is eventually? I need to get back to Henry...like _now_." she nagged, chasing after Hook who was strutting rather quickly down a narrow (and suspicious) street. He disregarded her, mmmhhhhhmmmmm-ing disinterestedly, obviously consumed in his own thoughts. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" Emma asked exasperatedly. Again, Hook just nodded his head and replied, mmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm...Emma scoffed and lifted her hands to the sky. "You're impossible." Hook didn't even respond. Emma bit her lip and stood on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder. As they walked, he was reading something...that looked like a map? "What are you looking at?" she asked curiously, forgetting momentarily that he was totally tuned out. When he didn't say anything, she swatted his arm annoyedly.

Hook looked up from his reading with a mock-hurt look on his face.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For ignoring me! Where are we going?"

"To talk to another one of my informants, the same thing we've been doing for the past three hours...Nothing new."

Emma rolled her eyes, he could be so annoyingly _condescending_!

"But _where_ is this informant!?"

A small, secret and most importantly, _devious,_ smile spread across Hook's face. "You'll see."

Emma arched an eyebrow. This could not be good.

* * *

Twenty brief minutes later, Emma and Hook stood in front of a large, wooden building that was much too far off the beaten path for Emma to remain comfortable. There was no sign, nor any other indicator of what the building housed, except for the girlish squeals and shouts that could be heard through the door. That alone was enough for Emma to understand what it was.

"Your informant's in _there_?" Emma asked, half disbelievingly, half disgustedly.

"My informant's in there." Hook replied redundantly, a grin spread from ear to ear. "And you're going to talk to him."

Emma turned abruptly, eyes wide with horror. She grabbed his coat and asked indignantly, "Me? Why me?!"

"I don't have the best history with this particular source..." he said cryptically. He didn't particularly feel like giong into detail on their last encounter.

"If you can't even talk to the guy, then why would you even come here?" Emma asked annoyedly-she _really_ didn't want to walk into that building.

"He knows everything about everyone. He's one of the best in the business. His...location...allows him to meet people from every corner of the world. If anyone will have it, he will."

"Then why didn't you go to him first, instead of last?"

"Like I said, bad history. If anyone else had what we needed, I'd rather ask them. But apparently, we're left with only one option..." he looked dramatically to the building, from which squeals and moans were still emerging, making Emma blush ever so slightly. Did it _really_ have to be here where she had to meet the informant?

"Well, I'm not doing it. You'll have to get someone else to talk to him..." she declared, turning her back away. Hook caught her arm with his, well, hook and pulled her back. "Ah, ah, ah...not so easy. We both need to get back to Storybrooke. This man-he's our route. So...are you in or are you out?"

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed. She could't argue with him. "What do I have to do?"

There was another devious grin from hook.

"Not...much. I'll get you in, you'll just have to talk to him directly." he told her with a sly grin, prodding her towards the door of the establishment. She eyed it skeptically and resisted at first, but all it took was a little nudge from Hook before she submitted. Swinging open the door like the gentleman he was, Emma walked slowly into the building. Immediately, her senses were bombarded with the stench of sweat and perfume and she clapped her hand over her nose and mouth rather indiscreetly. The squeals and moans had grown even louder, and Emma saw multiple scantily clad girls pulling men into lush rooms containing beds; her suspicions were confirmed...she had walked into a _brothel_.

Hook walked up behind her, taking a deep breath of the air, it being a familiar and beloved scent to him. He was grinning from ear to ear, and not just because a foreign goddess was undressing him with her eyes only a few feet away, and he her, but because he knew how much Emma would _hate_ this. He may be here on a business venture, but who was to say he couldn't have a little fun?

He stepped up directly behind Emma and rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping left arm around her waist and toying affectionately with her hair. She shifted uncomfortably in his hold and looked nervously around; was this part of the plan?

"What are you doing?" she whispered, tilting her head to the side in an effort to shrug him off her. It was unsuccessful.

"Trust me; everything will go much smoother if you just play along." he assured her, whispering it hotly in her ear. In truth, the fondling had nothing to do with their 'infiltatration'...it was just fun to screw with her. And to hold her, but he wasn't about to admit _that_.

"How is _this_" Emma gestured to Hook's arm, which was rubbing gentle circles on her arm "going to help us talk to your informant?" she asked annoyedly. His touches, the way his body felt behind her, it was more pleasant than she would like to admit. It was almost...intoxicating.

"Just trust me, Emma." Hook said breathily into her ear, swaying gently. "Do you trust me?"

Emma shifted even more uncomfortably in his hold and tried to peel away his arms from her body. He had her in an iron grip, however, and her squirming was only causing unnecessary friction between their bodies.

"If you don't trust me about the plan, at least trust me on this-" Hook told her with a wide grin, "any more squirming and you'll be feeling something rather unexpected."

That was the last straw for Emma. She thrust her right arm in front of her and slammed her elbow into Hook's ribs as hard as she could. Immediately, his grip on her vanished and he keeled over, groaning slightly. Emma smiled victoriously.

Revenge _was_ sweet.


	11. In Costume

**Hope you like this next chapter. Someone in the comments requested that I add incorporate Snow White and her buddies back into the story and I figured it was a pretty good idea, so at the end of this chapter there'll be a little interlude where I talk about what's happening to them. As always, review my pretties!**

"So how do you suggest I find this mysterious informer of yours?" Emma asked after Hook had recovered from the blow she had sent directly to his stomach. He gave her a rather annoyed look as he rubbed his ribs uneasily, remembering the pain of the past few minutes and wanting desperately to avoid its repetition. "We poke our noses around, see what's going on..." he answered.

"_You're_ not poking you're nose around _anything_" she said, gesturing towards the half-naked women she guessed were this world's equivalent of strippers, "in this filthy place."

"So condescending, Swan." Hooks said playfully, arching a surprised eyebrow at her. "Is there something I should know?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly to the side, striding towards the nearest...'employee'. She whispered a few hushed words with the woman, who was staring at Emma as though she were a being from an entirely different world (which she was), before Hook took Emma by the arm and dragged her away from the conversation.

"What do you think you're doing?" he whisper-yelled at her with a look of complete and utter exasperation on his face. Emma shrugged his hand off of her arm, which was squeezing her rather tightly, and responded innocently, "I'm _asking_. You men, you're all the same. Too cocky to stop and ask for directions."

Instead of mocking her use of the word 'cocky', as one might have predicted, Hook told her seriously, "This isn't about me being too _cocky_, which of course I _am_," Scratch that. "This is about me being _wise_ in the ways of piracy. You can't just go around asking people where he is." he chastised, "You need to be subtle. If he hears that the wrong person is looking for him, he'll run."

"Why would he run?!" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"He's mixed up in some...unsavory business." Hook replied, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Emma gave him a skeptical glance but decided that she didn't want to know what that meant.

"Then how do you suggest we go about this?" she asked stupidly.

"_You. You_ go about this. He sees me, he'll be gone for good." Hook told her. "As to how you're going to find him-I suggest you get into character." Hook told her with a mischievous eyebrow raise. Emma glared at him, angered by his cryptic words and the sheer fact that she was presently in a _brothel_.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Emma asked. Hook's only reply was a suggestive glance towards a poorly covered blonde who was presently passing in front of them. Emma's eyes shot open at the realization of what he meant.

"You mean you want me to-" she couldn't even finish the sentence; the idea was so ludicrous. "I'm not doing that! How would that help anything? Besides, how am I even supposed to 'get into costume'?" She spat out question after question, her voice rising an octave each time. She was getting progressively worried for no apparent reason - the thought of actually dressing up like a stripper (and since she was in the middle ages/renaissance (who knows what year it is?) , they probably did a _lot_ more than strip, was scary. Especially if she had to do _anything _in front of Hook. Even if it was just wearing some ridiculous costume that made her feel like she was in a porno.

"It's not happening." Emma said definitively. "Ever."

Hook rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed. "I didn't _actually_ mean that you were going to have to dress up like a whore, just pretend you're looking for...employment. Since our informer owns the place, you'll probably be taken to him." Hook assured her.

"And if I'm not? Taken to him..."

"Then I guess you'll just get the job." Hook shrugged. "Just know that you'll always have a client in me." he winked suggestively at her and Emma scoffed disgustedly before pushing her way past him and addressing a woman in the corner of the room, who seemed to be the most dressed. Hook watched from afar, not wanting to interfere. The two women exchange quiet whispers for a few minutes, and the heavy-set employee Emma was talking to gave him a tentative glance. Hook saw Emma wave dismissively at him and roll her eyes before pulling the woman's attention back to herself. She was asked to spin, which Emma did, and was eyed in places she was none too happy about, before she was finally brought upstairs so that she could talk to 'him' (whoever that may be). As she was lead up the stairs, she tossed Hook a worried look and all he could do was give her a reassuring smile (which really just came out as uneasy). He was not at all comfortable with leaving her alone in the brothel, because men who came here were only looking for one thing, which they would gladly take from Emma. He knew the inner workings of the sick men who came here (as he had frequented many a brothel in his pirating days) and was not at all reassured by the thought. In fact, he was very tempted to follow her and watch over her, to make sure that nothing bad happened, but refused to let himself; it could jeopardize the whole operation. The most he could do was wait.

* * *

Snow White, Aurora and Mulan stopped for a rest at mid-day, having been walking for days on end, and snacked on dried oats and rotten fruits. Their meager stores of food were getting slimmer and slimmer and there was little game to catch anymore. They were at least two days away from the nearest village and weariness was growing in the bones of all three.

In truth, weariness had grown deeper than the bones for Snow. It was not even weariness even more, but hopelessness, pain. With everyday that Emma was gone she grew sadder and sadder, sunk into a deeper and deeper depression. The words she spoke grew fewer and she no longer wore smiles or laughed at her companion's jokes. She had regressed to a body, void of joy or feeling. She felt hollow and alone. On the surface she harbored hope that she would find her daughter but on the inside, a dark corner she refused to acknowledge, she knew that it was hopeless. Emma had been given back to her after 28 years only to ripped violently away from her again. The universe had cursed her! Not even that, but all the universes in all the worlds had cursed her! She would forever be without husband, without daughter, without grandson. What was the point of living if family was gone and your home ruined?

Snow's companions, Aurora and Mulan, had noticed her changing mood and her darkening spirits but knew not what to do. They had grown close to her, gotten to know things about her only friends would know, and to see her in such a dark and saddened mood pulled at their heartstrings. It was more than either could bear to witness. But they knew not what to do.

"Snow?" Aurora asked tentatively as she scooted closer to her friend. The woman did not even look at her, or indeed make any gesture to express that she had heard her. Instead, she stared blankly at the forest floor chewing her food. Aurora gave her a pitying look and bit her lip nervously; she knew she must fix this. She must find Snow's daughter.

"We'll find Emma, I swear Snow." she promised.

It was then that Snow's finally acknowledged her. She shot her head towards Aurora and told her with hollow look in her eyes in her eyes, as though she didn't believe what she was saying, "I know we will. And when we do, I'm going to kill Hook." Then, with a flash of real anger, true emotion she whispered, "Revenge will be sweet..."


End file.
